Tales Of A Pirate
by Scriptorem stilis
Summary: Foxy is possibly one of the more popular of the animatronics at Freddy Fazbears Pizza. But when rumor starts that he is outdated and that he is going to be replaced by a newer model, it cause a course of events that could change the face of Freddy Fazbears Pizza. Reviews and views are most appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

**Ahoy! Hey everyone! I was bored the other day, so I started to right this chapter, just to see if I could get any ideas going. Turns out, I can. Anyway, I will continue this story if I get enough reviews, say, 10, on this chapter, shouldn't be hard, right? Anyway, if you just stumbled on this story, please check out my other story, White Sins. I hope you will enjoy, and you are having a good day/night**

 **-Scriptorem stilis**

* * *

 ***Disclaimer***

 **I do not own any of the characters in Five Nights At Freddy's. All rights go to Scott Cawthon, the man who invented the game. Any phone numbers listed in the story, or places, should not be called or visited. Please do not disturb innocent people just because you read a story on the internet!**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 **Pirates Cove**

There was knock on the wall outside the purple starred curtain, which was currently closed.

"Who be ye and what do ye want?" He gruffly asked.

"Foxy? Are you in there?" A soft feminine voice asked.

He walked over to the curtain and peered out. There was no one there.

Feeling a tug on his pants, he looked down.

There was a small girl, with the end of his ragged pants in her hand.

"Ahoy, wee lass! What can Ol'Foxy do for ye?" He asked as he knelt down on one knee.

"I drew you a picture!" She said excitedly, a light was in her eyes.

With his left hand, he gently took the piece of paper from the child. There were two stick figures, one red and the other was pink. They were on what looked to be a ship. On the mast, there was a black square with a Jolly Roger.

"That's you, and that's me! Out having an adventure, like the ones you tell us!" The little girl said as she pointed at the two stick figures.

"It be a good picture, lass! I am glad ye enjoy me tales, "he said as he gently patted her on the head.

"You're my favorite! My brother says you are nothing but a blundering idiot robot and…and… a murderer. I don't believe him" the little girl explained.

He exhaled. Maybe her brother knew a little too much, and was trying to scare the wee lass.

"Lass, I be not a murderer, it was some dumb tale-"

He stopped talking as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you Foxy! People say you are dangerous! That I shouldn't be this close to you! But I don't know why!" She cried.

He felt something wet against the fur on his chest.

'Was…was she crying?' Foxy asked himself.

"What be wrong, me hearty?" Foxy questioned the little girl.

"I… heard they are going to replace you!" She sobbed.

'Replace me? Who is going to replace me?' Foxy thought to himself in alarm.

"Nay lass, I be not going anywhere, so ye can get rid of that silly idea," He soothed.

"Cassie dear? Where are you?" A woman's voice called out.

The girl turned her head and called back,

"Here mommy!"

Foxy smiled before patting the girl on the head before stepping back into his cove.

He left the curtain open a tad so he could see the mother and daughter walk out of the pizzeria.

Sigh sighing, he closed the curtain and walked to the back wall. It was a bare wall made up of bricks painted to look like a beach with a bright blue sky and golden sun.

Sliding down the wall, he sat on the floor and drew his knees up to his chin and fell asleep, waiting for the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N, Ahoy, me hearty's! Here be the second story in the tale of Ol'Foxy. Arr, but I warn ye, there be blood and gore, as well as the talk of sailors, so enter with care!**

 **Yeah, I was bored, so I wrote this in pirate. Anyways, it basically is a warning for blood and gore, as well as some mature language. Anyways, I hope you will enjoy, and you will leave a review on what you think will happen next, or for something you liked, or even critique, I need it, as I am still human, and make mistakes!**

 **-Scriptorem stilis**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

 **The Bite**

A soft whirring woke Foxy from his sleep.

He opened his eyes, and looked around the darkened cove.

Seeing nothing, he closed his eyes. That was when he felt a sharp jab in his neck, as if someone had pricked him with a large needle.

He would have yelled out, but his systems started shutting down, beyond his control.

Before he blacked out, he heard a cackle of wicked laughter and this,

"They'll never think of you the same again,"

* * *

He opened his eyes. Something wasn't right; he could feel it in his circuits.

That was when his hearing engaged.

He heard screaming, screams of horror.

Looking down at his paw and hook, they were covered in a thick red fluid, which felt warm.

' _It has to be pizza sauce_!' Foxy quickly thought to himself.

But it didn't feel like pizza sauce.

"Somebody restrain it!" Someone in the crowd yelled.

Foxy looked up before he was thrown to the ground and pinned by a pair of arms.

"Get of me you scurvy scoundrels, before I keel haul you!" Foxy shouted.

But the keel haul sounded more like kill all.

Moving his head, he looked down past his chest, and seen it.

There was a child lying on the ground, boy or girl, he couldn't tell. But whoever they were, their forehead was missing.

He looked at the two who were holding him down.

It was none other than Bonnie the guitar playing bunny, and Freddy Fazbear.

"Freddy, what be going on?!" He asked the bear.

Freddy just stared at him, his blue eyes reflecting the crimson fox.

In Freddy's eye, Foxy could see his face.

There was red fluid oozing all around his mouth, and bits of white and pink stuff were stuck between his teeth.

"Freddy, get him out of here, take him to the storage area," A man in a purple suite told the bear.

Freddy nodded at the guard, and he and Bonnie began to drag the thrashing pirate to the storage room.

As soon as the door closed, Freddy kicked Foxy in the gut. Hard.

"What the hell did you do that for?!" Freddy boomed.

"I didn't do nothing!" Foxy protested.

"Oh, you didn't do anything, except for bite the _FUCKING_ forehead of a KID!" Freddy bellowed.

"Ye be lying! I'd _never_ hurt a wee lad or lass!" Foxy said, trying to refuse what he was hearing.

Bonnie stood there, saying nothing.

"Bonnie! You know me enough! Tell Freddy I didn't do anything!" He demanded the purple bunny.

The purple bunny shifted uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry, Foxy. You did just kill a kid. I seen it with my own eyes," Bonnie finally said.

"What?! How?!" Foxy shouted.

"We are sorry, Foxy, but we need to do this," Freddy said as he reached his hand to the back of Foxy's neck, and flipped a small switch.

Foxy went limp as his power was turned off.

"Why did you do it, Foxy?" Freddy asked as he and Bonnie left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N, Hello everyone! I hope you are enjoying this story so far, and that you will enjoy this chapter as well! Just a warning, there may be some Teen rated stuff in this chapter, like, uh, taking clothes off. That is why this story is rated T. Anyway, I hope you will enjoy this story, and this chapter. I hope you are having a good day/night, and that you will leave your opinion on it in the review section.**

 **-Scriptorem stilis**

 **P.s, I would like to know if I should have some shipping in this story. I would like to know who you want to be in a relationship! But Foxy can not be in any, I already have plans for him. XD**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

 **Anne Dieu-le-veut**

He woke with a start.

His eyes came into focus as he looked around, taking in his surroundings.

The blue painted bricks gave away where he was. Foxy stood up slowly, resting a hand on the wall for support. Carefully, he walked to the closed purple curtains of Pirates Cove. Something didn't seem right, what, he couldn't tell.

Suddenly, the air erupted in cheers of joy, and it seemed to be right outside the curtain. Foxy nearly fell down when he heard a strong, feminine voice call out,

"Ahoy, wee ones! I be Cap'n Anne Dieu-le-veut! But ye may call me Mary, or Marianne,"

' _What the hell_?!' Foxy thought to himself.

Slowly, he reached out with his hooked hand and drew the curtain open far enough to let him see out. Surrounded by a sea of up turned faces, there stood a white vixen. Foxy felt his jaw drop as he gazed upon her.

Suddenly, a kid in the audience raised their hand. The vixen, Mary, looked at the kid and asked them,

"Arr, do ye have a question to ask me?"

Foxy couldn't see the kids face, only the arm and hand.

"How are you captain? I thought Foxy was the captain,"

The vixen's tail twitched anxiously.

"He, ah, Foxy has retired, and handed me the captains hat," Mary lied to the children.

A loud murmur broke out at the news.

"Ahoy, me hearty's! Do ye wish to hear a tale, of how I came to meet ye?" Marianne asked, trying to regain the children's attention.

"Why did Foxy bite that kids face off?" Some random kid blurted.

"Is that why you are here? Cause Foxy is dangerous?" Another asked.

The vixen was bombarded with questions like this. She waited for them to all be silent.

"Why Foxy be gone, it be a matter for the older seadogs that run this pizzeria. Now, who wants to hear a tale of how I got here? To meet all ye wonderful children?"

There was a sudden uproar of children shouting yes please. Mary smiled as she began her tale.

Foxy listened intently. To his surprise, what this vixen was saying was nearly the same story he had told the children on his first performance.

At last, the vixen finished her story, and was rewarded with a round of loud applause.

"Thank you, everyone for coming out today! We hoped you enjoyed your stay here at Freddy Fazbears Pizza, and that you will come back soon!" a man said on a microphone.

Slowly, the restaurant began to empty.

Foxy moved over to where he had woken up and sat down, pretending to still be shut off. As he sat there, he wondered where that vixen thought she was going to spend the nights.

Suddenly, the gentle sound of the curtains being opened caught his attention.

Opening his eye slightly, Foxy saw the silhouetted figure of a fox standing at the entrance of Pirates Cove.

* * *

Mary stepped into the room, drawing the curtains closed behind her.

"The wee ones be nuts," She said to herself.

It had been her first show, and she was glad the kids were excited. Sighing through her nose, her eyes caught on the glint of light of the metal hook of her predecessor.

She had to admit, he was pretty hot.

What the hell is she thinking?! She is an animatronic! She shouldn't have thoughts like that!

"So what made ye do it?" Mary asked softly as she came closer to the crimson fox.

The crimson fox stayed unresponsive.

"He must still be powered down," Mary told herself.

Suddenly, she caught a golden light under the lids of the crimson fox's eye, as the other was covered by his eye patch.

' _Is...is he watching me_?' Mary thought to herself.

Slowly, she raised her hand in front of the pirate fox's eye and waved it, seeing if it tracked her movements. It confirmed her suspicion. The fox was powered down, but with his eye left open.

She moved away from the fox, over to the other side of the room. The hair on the back of her neck seemed to stand up. As if someone was watching her. Looking over her shoulder, she saw no one.

Shrugging it off, she continued.

She slipped the coat off her shoulders and laid it on the ground. Putting her hands on her waist, she pulled of the pirate shirt she had been given to go with the coat.

She almost fantasized she heard the sharp intake of breath when she pulled of her shirt.

Covering her chest with her folded arms, she looked behind her. Foxy still sat by the wall, not moving. The vixen sighed as she turned around again. She was just being paranoid.

Taking off her pants, she sat down on her coat, the laid out on it. Slowly, she drifted into sleep mode.

* * *

Foxy was struggling to keep from moving. This vixen had just stripped down to the fur in front of him.

Now she was sleeping on her coat, with her back to him. Her tail neatly placed to cover the rear cleavage.

She was breath taking. Foxy had never seen a female animatronic so attractive. But then again, he has only met one girl in this restaurant, and that was Chica. Sure, she was pretty, but she just didn't have the feel that Foxy liked.

Slowly, he got up. The vixen did not move, but she started to shiver slightly.

Foxy had never been bothered by the cold, but this vixen seemed to be. He walked over to a door, painted to blend in with the wall. Lifting his left hand up, he twisted the door handle, and went in the room.

A room was too grand a word to call this. It was more of a closet. Looking around, he quickly sighted what he needed. Picking up a star covered blanket, he walked back out of the closet, closing the door behind him.

Moving over to the vixen, he draped the blanket over her, trying to not look at her while doing so.

The vixen stopped shivering immediately and pulled the blanket close to her.

Foxy smiled as he walked back over to the wall and sat back down again.

Softly, he sang to himself before drifting off into sleep mode.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 **Blanket Mystery**

She heard a loud knocking on the wall outside Pirates Cove.

Getting up, she was shocked to find she was wrapped in a purple starred blanket, much like the curtains to the stage.

"Just a minute," she said as she pulled on her clothes.

Once she was dressed, she poked her head out of the curtains.

There was a big yellow bird standing there, holding a cup cake on a plate and a bib that read 'Let's Eat'.

"How can I help ye?" Mary asked.

"Hi, my name is Chica! You know, Chica the chicken? Anyway, Freddy told me to welcome you here to Freddy Fazbears Pizza, and that you did excellent in your show yesterday!" Chica said excitedly.

"Thank you," Mary said as she looked in the direction of the stage.

Freddy and Bonnie were apparently having a discussion on something, and Mary guessed it was about music, as they were pointing at a red guitar quite a bit.

"I'm so glad to have another girl animatronic here! I was the only one for the longest time," Chica exclaimed, drawing Marianne's attention.

"Excuse me, but I be needin' to prepare for the wee ones," Mary gave an excuse.

It wasn't like Chica wasn't nice; Mary just wanted to avoid conversation right now.

"OK, I guess I will see you around?"

"Yeah, it be a small place," Mary said with a smirk.

With that, the vixen closed the curtain and walked over to the blanket. 'How did this get on me?' Mary asked herself.

Suddenly, an idea struck her.

"Maybe it was Foxy," She then burst into laughter.

How could a deactivated fox put a blanket on her?

Walking over to said fox, she had glimpsed his eye lid move the slightest.

"How long have ye been watchin' me?" Mary asked the pirate.

He did not move.

Suddenly, the vixen kicked the fox in the shin.

"OWW! Why did ye do that for?!" Foxy growled at her.

"I asked ye a question. How long have ye been watchin' me?" Mary asked again.

Foxy sighed as he rolled his golden eye.

"How long?" Mary persisted.

"Since yer show yesterday," He answered.

"Did you see me after? When I went to go into sleep mode?" She nearly hissed.

"Why be ye so mad. Ye sound like a pit o' snakes," Foxy gave lip.

Mary narrowed her eyes at him and crossed her arms.

"Ye need to learn to respect your Cap'n," Mary said.

"Cap'n? Fah! Why would I follow yer lead? Ye can't even tell a good tale about how I be not out there," Foxy snarled.

"Ye better shut yer mouth, or I will make ye walk the plank!" Mary snarled.

The two then just stood there, staring each other down.

Suddenly Foxy smirked and then began to laugh hysterically.

"What?! What be ye braying at, ye land lubbin' mule?!" Mary demanded.

"Ye be a proud beauty, I can tell ye that!" Foxy said between intakes of breath and him laughing.

She crinkled her nose up. ' _Is he **flirting** with me_?' She shook her head.

"What be ye saying?" She asked, more concerned he had some joke on her that was going over her head.

"Ye be mad! Ye are cute when ye be mad!" Foxy smirked as he continued laughing.

" _FOXY_?!" a loud yell hollered from outside the curtains.

Mary turned away from the crimson fox and opened the curtain far enough to poke her head out.

"Can I help ye?" Mary asked.

"Marianne, Foxy should be deactivated. Why did you turn him on?" Freddy asked as he crossed his arms.

From behind her, Foxy just fell to the floor, clutching his sides as he laughed.

"What did I say?" Freddy asked, an eye brow rose in suspicion.

" _Nothing_!" Foxy sighed as he took a deep breath before laughing again.

"Never mind him. He'll be deactivated before the wee ones arrive," Mary told the bear.

"Thank you, Marianne, and good luck in your show today! I think the kids are beginning to like you like they had loved Foxy," Freddy said as he walked back to the stage.

Mary sighed.

"Wait… ye are not goin' to be deactivatin' me, are ye?" Foxy asked in alarm.

"it all depends," Mary said, leaving a cliff hanger for Foxy.

"On what, lassie?"

"If ye can shut yer trap and be good!" Mary ordered.

"Aye-aye, cap'n," Foxy acknowledged.

* * *

 **A/N, Hi everyone, I know I normally leave a author note at the start of the chapter, but just wanted to clear something up.**

 **I DID NOT intentionally mean for any weirdness for when Freddy asked Mary why she turned on Foxy. It was only after I had written it that my "mature" brain found another meaning. Anyway, if any of you read that and think that that is what the story is going to there, then ye be wrong! Anyway, I'd love to hear, well, read, what you guys and gals thought about this chapter, so go ahead and leave a review down below!**

 **Have a good day/night!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

 **Pants**

She walked into through the curtains.

"Ahoy, Cap'n! How be ye? I only heard yer show, but it sounded good," Foxy greeted the vixen.

Mary just glared at him. She had had a tough day. The kids were slightly more rambunctious compared to the audience she had had yesterday. One brat had even decided to try and pants her.

"Have a wee one ever try and pull yer trousers down?" She asked Foxy, curious if he had ever had a similar experience.

Foxy looked at her in silent alarm before answering,

"No. But a lass did say I be fluffier than her pussy cat. I be not overly sure what she meant," Foxy answered.

Mary rolled her eyes sassily.

"Well, I think the lad had an idea I'd be wearin' no undergarments,"

"Are you?" Foxy asked.

" _What_?! Ye _Never_ ask a lady, that you scurvy scoundrel!"

Foxy smirked as he rolled his eyes.

Mary honestly thought his behavior was slightly childish.

"Anyway, I think I got an idea for ye!" Foxy exclaimed.

"What be it?" Mary slowly asked, suspicious he was going to say something immature.

"Ye need some props,"

"Some what?"

"Props, ye know. Chest full of golden doubloons and jewels, and no pirate be complete without their cutlass and flintlock," Foxy explained.

"So ye be saying, I need these items to make me a better performer?" Mary asked the fox.

"Aye, it adds more to the pirate feel. For the wee ones and yerself,"

Mary thought about this before nodding her head in agreement.

"I thank ye, for giving me some ideas to improve me show," Marianne thanked the pirate fox.

"It be me pleasure to help a lass," Foxy said as he took off a pretend hat and bowed to her, extending his hooked hand out.

Mary laughed at the gesture. Foxy rolled his eyes as he stood up again.

'He really is cute' Mary thought to herself.

"If it be not too much, but may I hear your tale ye be tellin' the wee ones tomorrow, so I can see if it can be improved?" Foxy requested.

With that, Marianne told Foxy her story she was going to tell the children tomorrow. Foxy nodded slowly, thinking over what was being said.

Finally, Mary's story ended. Foxy spoke his mind.

"It be a good tale, lass. But I think it could be better,"

"How can I improve it?" Mary inquired.

"Well, I'd say it'd need a song, somewhere in there, a catchy one, to get stuck in the wee ones heads. But it'd need to be a happy song, not some sad pirate lament,"

Mary thought this over. She didn't know any pirate songs.

Foxy looked her in the eyes, and seemingly read her mind.

"Don't worry lass. I have a pirate song that be easy to learn, and easy to remember," Foxy assured her.

Then, Foxy began to sing,

"Do what you want 'cause a pirate lives free, you are a pirate! Yarr harr fiddle dee dee, being a pirate is all right with me, do what you want 'cause a pirate lives free, You are a pirate! You are a pirate! Yarr! We got us a map! To lead us to a hidden box, that's all locked up with locks, and buried deep away! We'll dig up the box; we know it's full of precious booty! Burst open the lock, and then we'll say 'Hooray'!" Foxy stopped his song.

"Well, that be… that is catchy," Mary exclaimed.

Foxy continued to hum the tune while Mary sang the song.

"Not bad, lass. I bet ye can sing it fine in front of the wee ones"

"Thank ye, Foxy," Mary thanked the fox.

"Again, me pleasure-"he started but stopped mid sentence.

' _Did she… did she just kiss me_?' Foxy thought to himself.

Mary smiled before saying,

"If ye don't mind, but I'll be going to rest,"

"Aye, I will talk to ye in the morning then," Foxy said.

"How about you? What will you do?" Mary asked the fox.

"Me, oh, I'll go and stretch me legs. Being cooped up in here has caused me joints to cease up," Foxy explained.

"Ok, good night, Foxy,"

"Good night, cap'n,"

With that, Foxy pulled the curtain back and walked outside the cove for the first time since it happened.

As he walked, he sung quietly to himself,

"The king and his men, stole the queen from her bed, and bound her in her bones. The seas be ours, and by the powers, where we will, we'll roam. Yo, ho, all hands, hoist the colors high. Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die!"

He continued to hum the tune before continuing.

"Now some have died, and some are alive, and others sail on the sea. With keys to the cage… and the devil to pay, we lay to Fiddler's Green. Yo, ho, haul together, hoist the colors high. Heave, ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die!"

"The bell has been raised from his watery grave… Hear its sepulchral tone. A call to all, pay heed the squall, and turn your sails to home! Yo, ho, haul together, hoist the colors high. Heave, ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die! Yo, ho, haul together, hoist the colors high. Heave, ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die!"

"You are not supposed to be out of Pirates Cove," a voice said from behind him.

Foxy turned around to look at the speaker.

"Ahoy, Bonnie. What can I do for ye?" Foxy greeted.

"Look, Foxy, Freddy would be furious if he found out you were not in the cove," Bonnie said.

"I just be stretching me legs. The three of ye move around all the time, but I be stuck in that small area,"

"Ok, but get back before Freddy finds out," Bonnie said as he walked away.

Slowly, Foxy walked back to Pirates Cove. Pulling the curtain open, he stepped in; drawing the curtain closed once he was inside. To his left, Mary was lying down, sleeping with the blanket wrapped around her.

Foxy smiled at the sight before going to his corner. Sitting down, he softly hummed to himself before going into sleep mode.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N, Ahoy, me adoring readers! It be I, Cap'n Scriptorem stilis! Here be the sixth chapter, I bet ye been waitin' for this one! *coughes* Anyway guys. how has it been? I haven't been able to upload any chapters during the weekend because I was playing in a hockey tournament in M** **usquodoboit Harbor. My team won bronze! Anyway, in this chapter, I didn't fit Foxy or Marianne in, but I expanded a bit on what had happened on that Friday 13th in November.**

 **Mangled, I am glad you are enjoying this story! My pirate talk is not the best, but I try!**

 **Fnaf gone sexual, Um, I am sorry to dissapoint you, but there will be some fangle in this story. They make such a cute couple!**

 **Anyway guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and future chapters to come!**

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

 **The Mystery Man**

"What was he doing?" the bear questioned the purple bunny.

"He was walking around aimlessly, singing one of his sad pirate songs," Bonnie answered.

"Hmm. Did he give you a reason why he was walking?"

"Said his joints were ceasing up, though I think he just misses the ability to go where ever he wants,"

Freddy took his hat off and polished it with a red handkerchief before placing back on his head.

"I think he misses the attention of the children. I wouldn't say the children miss him, after what he did," Freddy growled.

"Freddy, why do you think he did it?" Bonnie asked with his eyes wide from fear of what had happened.

"I do not know, Bonnie. It didn't seem like him. He had seemed off that day, like he wasn't himself. His movements were staggered, like he was not in… control," Freddy stopped thinking after that.

"What is it Freddy?" Bonnie asked, concerned by the sudden silence of the bear.

"What time is it Bonnie?" Freddy asked.

"Ah, it is twelve o'clock," Bonnie answered, wondering where Freddy was going with this.

"I will see you in a bit then," Freddy said as he began to walk off the stage in the direction of the west hall.

"Where are you going?" Bonnie called after the bear.

"To get some answers," it was all Freddy said before entering the hallway.

* * *

He looked up at the clock. 12:00am.

"Great. I have to wait another six hours before I can go home," he sighed.

It was only his second night, and he was beginning to wonder if this was just another stupid job.

Checking the cameras, he clicked on the camera labeled CAM 1A, he seen that the bear was missing!

"What the hell? Where the hell is the bear?"He quickly began checking the cameras rapidly, trying to find the bear.

But his searching was fruitless.

Lowering the camera tablet, he checked the west hall light, and then was going to check the east when a mass of brown came into his line of view.

He fell out of his chair, hitting his head off the tiled floor.

"Please don't hurt me!" he yelled, shielding his face with his arms.

Peeping between his two arms, he saw the bear just standing there, staring at him.

"Get up. I need your help," the bear told him in a commanding voice.

"What? Aren't you going to stuff me into some suite? Don't you think I am an endoskeleton?" he asked, confused.

"No. I need your help with the security cameras,"

The bear held out a paw for him to grab. Slowly, he took it and was helped onto his feet.

"Thanks?" he said.

"What is your name?" The bear asked him.

"M…Mike Schmidt," he stuttered.

"Hello Mike. My name is Freddy. I have come to get some help on something. Can you access the video footage from five days ago?"

Mike set his chair up and sat in it. Rolling over to the little monitor on his desk, he looked at a box below it.

It was a videocassette recorder, and Mike was certain it recorded what the cameras see. Pushing the fast reverse button, images began to flash on the screen. The dates on the bottom went from went from 17/11/87 to 16/11/87, 15/11/87, 14/11/87. Freddy pushed the stop button when the date read 13/11/87, 12:30PM.

"What did you stop here? I thought you wanted the footage from last Thursday?"

"I need to see this first,"

Mike watched the TV play the footage of that day.

A kid, he guessed it was a boy, went to hand a fox something. On the tape, the little boys voice was clear and audiable.

"Mr. Foxy, I drew you a picture!" he had said in excitement.

"Ahoy, n-now l-let O-O'l Foxy have a look," the red fox had said, but was stuttering.

The fox bent down on one knee, taking the a look at the picture.

"It b-be a g-good d-drawing lad!"

"You think so!"

A hand grabbed Mikes shoulder.

"You might want to look away, Mike," Freddy told him.

"Why? What is wrong?"

Suddenly, from the TV, a loud crunching was heard and then there was screaming.

Mike looked at the monitor, and seen the fox was hunched over the child, its mouth dripping with red. The child was missing a massive chunk out of his forehead.

"Oh my god!" Mike exclaimed as he clapped a hand over his mouth, resisting the urge to vomit.

"I told you to not look," Freddy said as he reversed the film to 12/11/87, 12:00AM.

Freddy watched the film as it moved along, the time moving surprisingly fast.

"What was that? Outside CAM 1C?" Mike asked as he pointed to a blur.

Freddy hit the pause, then reversed to the point where Mike pointed out.

"That looks like a person," Mike said, almost to himself.

"Whoever it was, they knew to wear a ski mask to hide their identity," Freddy said, pointing to the head on the man in the video.

They watched as the mystery man opened the curtain and slip inside.

He quickly flipped the shutdown switch on Foxy's neck, turning him off. The man then pulled out a small do hickey, attached a wire to Foxy, and began to press some buttons.

As soon as it had started, the man unplugged the cable and walked out of the cove.

"What the hell did he plug into Foxy?" Mike asked aloud.

"Whatever it was, I think it allowed this mystery man to control him. To make him do… what he did," Freddy said.

Mike looked up at the bear. His face was unreadable, but there was a faint light in his blue eyes that sent chills down Mike's spine.

"Thank you Mike. It is really helpful that you were willing to help me. If you want, I will get Chica to send you a slice of pizza and soda, free of charge," Freddy offered Mike as he stood by the door.

"That would be nice, actually," Mike said as he held his stomach in his hands.

Freddy nodded as he stepped out the door and walked up the hall. He will tell Chica to get the night guard his reward for helping him right away.

But one thing that was running through his metal mind that disturbed him, could it happen to any of them? Could this monster target any of them, and use them to do terrible things?


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hello everyone! Just a short author note here.**

 **bikerboy, I am interested in how you inferred the person who hacked Foxy was the Purple Guy. I honestly didn't think of adding him into the story.**

 **Anyways, I hope you are having a good day/night, and that you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

 **Untrustworthy be the most trustworthy**

A soft knocking on the wall woke Foxy.

Blinking a few times, he looked to the curtain.

"Foxy, are you awake?" A voice from outside asked.

Foxy glanced to his left where Marianne was wrapped up in her blanket. She had not moved, so Foxy guessed she was still asleep. Getting to his feet, he walked over to the curtain and pulled it open, with just head poking out.

"Freddy," Foxy said tonelessly as he regarded the bear.

"Foxy, I need to ask you something," Freddy spoke.

"If it be about me walkin', then ye be wastin' yer time," Foxy snarled.

"What? N-no. Foxy, it is about last Thursday. I have proof that you were not responsible for the incident," Freddy explained.

Foxy raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"What be yer proof?" Foxy asked, sounding slightly demanding.

"I have seen camera footage. A man had entered your cove, and powered you down. He then proceeded to plug something into you, then left. It is all I have right now,"

"Aye. It did happen, but I do not remember what that bilge rat looked like,"

"That was what I was afraid of. But now that I have proof that you weren't behind the bite, I can convince the manager to let you out and show again,"

"Ye can do that? To let me show for the wee ones again?" Foxy asked with excitement.

"I can try, but there is no guarantee," Freddy confirmed.

"Thank you! I dearly appreciate it!" Foxy cheered as he hugged the bear.

Foxy realized what he was doing and let go of Freddy, dusting himself off.

"Uh, yar, I better be getting some rest," Foxy said awkwardly.

He stepped back into the cove and drew the curtains closed.

'I be able to show again!' Foxy thought happily over and over in his head again until he drifted off.

* * *

A bell rang out, signaling the time of day.

She stretched her arms up, and yawned a massive yawn.

"Ye can always trust the untrustworthy because ye can always trust that they will be untrustworthy. It be the trustworthy ye can't trust,"

"What was that?" Mary asked.

"Er, just be something I heard before," Foxy said.

' _Why was he smiling like that_?' Mary thought to herself.

"Mary, I have some news!" He said excitedly. Maybe a little too excited.

"What be it?"

"I have me show back! There be proof I be innocent in what happened last Friday!"

"Oh, Foxy… that be good news," She said, trying to hold back the tears.

Was she going to be left alone in here while Foxy showed for the children?

"Marianne, ye need not worry. What would a Cap'n be without his first mate?"

She looked up at him, her eyes brimmed with tears.

"You'd, you'd do that for me? Allow me to apart of yer show?" She asked.

"Yarr, of course, two pirates be better than one," Foxy replied.

Mary wrapped her arms around Foxy's neck. Slowly, he returned the embrace and pulled her closer to him.

"Thank ye, for letting me be a part of yer show," She whispered into his ear as she softly cried tears of joy.

"Tis me pleasure, lass," He said to her.

"Foxy? Do ye… have feelings for me?" Mary asked the fox.

"What do ye mean?"

"I mean, do ye… like m-?" she was cut off as Foxy's lips locked with hers.

They stayed like that for a spell, before pulling apart.

"Does that answer yer question?" Foxy asked with a smirk.

"Aye aye, cap'n!" Mary answered enthusiastically.

"So, what tale shall we tell the wee ones?" Foxy pondered.

"How 'bout the way ye returned from Davy Jones's Locker?"the white vixen suggested.

"That be a good idea, me Treasure," Foxy said.

The fur around his cheeks turned a darker red.

Mary giggled at Foxy.

"Thank ye, treasure," she said as she emphasized the word treasure.

With that, the two foxes worked out the story they would tell the children when it was time for their show.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ahoy me hearties! It is I! Here be the eighth chapter in the tales of Ol'Foxy! I hope ye will enjoy, and leave yer opinions in the reviews below!**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight**

 **Plundered Sweets**

"They didn't scrap it,"

"What? Even after what it had done?"

"Yes. They replaced it with another one, a white female one,"

"They should have shut down, that restaurant should be finished!"

"It will be, just give me some time. I think I have a plan,"

He hung up, a malicious smile spreading across his face.

* * *

"Ahoy, me hearties! It be I, Anna Dieu-le-veut! Today, I have something special for all ye! On me adventures, I had plundered this here crate, but I have no idea how to open it. I be hoping on of ye may know how to burst it open," Mary said to the children.

Foxy chuckled to himself, loosening his cutlass in its scabbard.

This was going to be fun.

"Mary, do you have a key?" A kid in the audience asked.

"A key? Aye, I DO have a key! How could I forget!" Mary lied, convincing the children.

The vixen reached her hand into her coat pocket, and drawing out a golden key. There was an audible sound as many of the children face palmed. Fitting the key into the lock, she twisted it open.

The side fell down, and a pile of candy fell out.

"Candy? What blunderin' idiot locks up candy?" She asked as she knocks a sucker of her boot.

The children all gasp, eyes as wide as saucers as they goggled at the horde of sweets.

"Can we have some?" A small girl asked.

"Aye! Candy be no use to a pirate! If ye will line up all orderly, I will disperse this bounty amidst all of ye!" Mary told the children.

"Ye will do no such thing, ye thieving wench!" A voice boomed from behind the crowd.

All eyes looked back as a way was parted to let the speaker through.

"That be me booty, and ye have no rights to give it to these buckos!"

"FOXY!" a child yelled from the crowd.

The vixen and fox had locked eyes, Foxy slowly coming closer to her.

"Explain yourself lass, before I make ye walk the plank," Foxy barked.

Mary narrowed her gaze on the fox.

"Ye can try!" She defied.

There was shinging sound as two blades were brandished from their scabbards.

The crowd gasped as the two foxes started to circle each other, slowly moving their cutlasses through the air.

"Here be yer last chance lass. Back away from me bounty, an' I will leave ye alone," Foxy ordered.

"Now, ye bilge rat, ye need to leave before I slice an' dice ye into food for the fishes!" Mary threatened.

She was dying on the inside from laughing.

' _He is SO hot when he is angry_ ,' Mary thought to herself, brandishing the prop cutlass in front of her.

Suddenly, the two foxes lunged at each other, the room ringing as the steel blades of their cutlasses collided.

They backed up, and began to swing the swords in graceful arks and strokes. If Foxy was attacking, Mary would be blocking before she be on the offensive and he be on the defensive.

Mary kicked her leg out in front of her and caught Foxy in the gut.

Foxy buckled over and Mary smote him atop the head with the hilt of her sword.

The crowd cheered as Mary rolled Foxy over and placed a booted foot upon his chest.

"Now, what shall we do with this scallywag?" Mary asked the horde of children.

There was an uproar of kids yelling things such as 'make him walk the plank' and 'keel haul him'. But there was one wee lass, near the front of the jumble, who stood up and managed, some how, to speak up above the din,

"Spare him, please Marianne. He is my friend,"

If she could have cried then and there, Mary would have.

This child was begging her to spare Foxy. Of course she was going to spare him. She was just acting out the show.

"Wee lass. Do ye have a good enough reason for me to spare this salty seadog, other than he be your friend?" Mary asked, trying to keep up the act.

"He is a good captain, and he could be your first mate!" The girl said.

Only now did Mary realize that the ruckus had died down, and all eyes were on her and the girl.

"Valid point, me matey! Very well then, he will be spared!"

Moving her foot off Foxy, she lent him a hand to get up.

Slowly, the male fox stood up, giving a death stare at Mary.

"If ye favour yer life, ye will help me hand out this candy," Mary threatened the fox into helping her.

Foxy grunted as he grabbed an armful and started to hand it out to the crowd of kids.

Suddenly, Foxy fell to the ground.

Mary looked over in his direction.

The sight that she regarded melted her heart. The girl had wrapped her arms around the fox's legs, tripping him up so he couldn't move. Now the girl was clinging to him, hugging him as tight as she could.

"Ahoy lass, could ye please let go. Ye be cuttin' off me air," Foxy said to the girl.

The girl loosened her grip on the fox and he stood up.

"This is for ye, for standin' up for me when none would," He said as he handed her an especially large lollipop and handful of candy.

"Thank you everyone for coming to see the show, pizza will now be served before Freddy and his band perform!" A man in a purple suit, the day guard, announced.

The two foxes smiled as they watched the crowd disperse to the tables in the middle of the room.

They walked back to the cove, opening the curtain before stepping in, closing the starred curtain behind them.

"Ye did well lass," Foxy praised the vixen.

"You think so?" She asked.

"Aye,"

Mary slipped off her coat, laying it out on the floor.

Foxy raised an eyebrow before covering his eyes.

"What be ye doin'?" Mary asked the fox.

"Ye be changin', so I mustn't look," he informed her.

Mary giggled before planting a kiss on his lips.

"I be not undressin'. I just took me coat off, as it be to warm with it on,"

"Oh," Was all Foxy said.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Hello everyone! How is life? Just a few things. While I was writing this story, I was listening to some of MandoPonys songs, and his Chica song came on. Lets just say, my eyes were watering from how weird that song was, and sexual. I never expected that from him.**

 **Ok, I know the title of the story is 'He is Gay?' Just to get something out of the way. I am NOT homophobic. I am not gay either. If you were to tell me you were gay, I really wouldn't care, for what the hell does it matter? Honestly, love is love, grow the f*** up people!**

 **Anyway** **, I hope you will enjoy this chapter, and feel free to leave your opinion in the reviews!**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine**

 **He is Gay?**

"Foxy, can I have a word with you?"

There was no answer. Cautiously, he raised a large brown hand to open the curtain.

He nearly fell over at the sight he seen when he opened the curtain.

"Ummph!" Mary mumbled as she pulled back.

Foxy looked to his left to regard Freddy staring at them.

"Freddy, er I… I can explain!" The fox stammered.

Mary was as red as a tomato, and Foxy was hot in the face. Luckily, his fur hid the blushing.

Looking back once at Mary, Foxy walked out of the cove, hoping the bear would listen to what he had to say.

"Freddy, twas not what it looked like!" Foxy babbled.

The bear sighed, taking his hat off.

"Look Foxy. I did not mean to intrude on your… moment… with Marianne, but I have to pick your brains about something,"

"What be it cap'n?" Foxy asked the bear.

"Do you remember much about what the man looked like, or any other information that we can use to identify this marauder?"

"I already told ye. He been to careful. He had hid his identity. But he must've been about yay high," Foxy spoke as he moved his hand to about the bottom of his neck.

"So he was about six foot, six foot something?"

"Aye. But he did say this," Foxy opened his mouth, and a voice totally unlike his came out. His jaw did not move to form the words.

" _They'll never think of you the same again_ ,"

Freddy rubbed his chin absentmindedly, pondering over the voice.

"Play it again, if you will," Freddy said.

Again, the recorded voice played.

"Hmm. I believe, for whatever reason, that I have heard that voice before, but where?" The bear looked at the fox.

"What is it, Freddy?"

"It seems odd, that he targeted you, out of all of us. It just doesn't seem like something random. He could have easily done it to me or the other two, but he chose you," Freddy spoke his mind.

"Maybe, it be this that triggered his fancy," Foxy explained as he pointed at his mouth.

"That is a possibility. If that is all, I will leave you to resume what you were doing before I interrupted," The bear exclaimed as he parted company with the fox.

Unbeknownst to Freddy, Foxy had lifted his left hand, and neatly folded his thumb and three of his fingers down, leaving the middle standing up like a flagpole.

* * *

"Dammit," he breathed.

Outside in the parking lot, a single car was parked.

Quickly, he pulled out a Nokia phone and quickly dialed a number.

The phone had rung one full time before being picked up.

"What is it?" The voice on the other side asked.

"The guard is here tonight. I thought you said he wasn't going to be here this evening,"

"Don't get bitchy at me. He shouldn't be there tonight. But I do know this, Fazbears only have night guards during the week. Go back on Saturday; no one will be there, except for you and them,"

"But you will pay me the same, even if I can't do the job tonight?"

There was a pause.

"Yes, I will pay you the worth of three days, even though you aren't doing Jack shit until the weekend,"

* * *

Mike watched the minute hand slowly go around the clock two times.

The clock read 3:59am. He still had about two hours until he could go home.

Raising the pad, he flicked through the different cameras, checking to see if everyone was in their place.

From inside the room, he heard a sound all most like a chicken's brawking.

Slowly, he lowered the tab and a giant purple bunny screamed in his face, causing him to fall backwards.

"I sure got you good!" The bunny exclaimed.

"Go F*** yourself!" Mike exclaimed as he leaned against the wall, hand above his heart.

The bunny walked around the chair, towards Mike.

Raising his arms up to defend himself, he closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable to happen.

It felt like an eternity before Mike peered through his arms to see the bunny with an out stretched hand, palm up.

Slowly, Mike placed his hand on the open palm and was helped to his feet.

"I am sorry if I scared you too bad. Guess we do it on impulse." Bonnie apologized.

"Is there anything I can do to make up for me scaring you, like a slice of pizza or soda?"

"Yeah, I guess I couldn't turn down a free slice and a pop,"

"What do you want? We have works, pepperoni, meat lovers, cheese and Hawaiian,"

"Defiantly not Hawaiian. There are two things that should not be on pizza, and they are anchovies and pineapple," Mike explained.

"So pepperoni sounds good? With a can of what type of pop to drink?"

"Pepsi will do," Mike answered the bunny.

"I guess I will see you in a minute or two," The bunny said as he left.

Mike got up in his chair and pulled the tablet to look around. He tracked the bunny's movements as he walked to the kitchen.

An uneasiness suddenly swept over Mike. Clicking the CAM 2B, he seen the normal Freddy poster had changed. The top of a Freddy head was seen, but it had empty, black eyes and the skin was yellow.

Jerking the camera down, a yellow bear suit was sitting in his office. Its knees were tucked to its chest, and its arms lay limp at its side, with the hands on the ground, palms facing up.

Mike tried to scream, but all that came out was a choking sound. He tried again, and the most unmanly scream left his lips.

The bear lifted it head so it could stare him in the eyes with its empty sockets.

"Don't scream like that. It hurts my ears," the golden bear said in a deep voice.

Mike screamed again as he got up and ran out of the office.

He was in the east wing and looking over his shoulder when he collided with something large.

Falling onto his butt, Mike looked up to see a silhouette of a bear standing in front of him.

"Get away from me!" Mike yelled at the bear.

"Mike, what is wrong?" Freddy asked in concern.

"Freddy? Is that you?"

"Yes. What has gotten you so stirred up? You know you aren't supposed to leave the office until six am,"

"It was a bear… a yellow one, in the office!" Mike told the leader of the band.

"A golden bear, did you say a golden bear?"

"Yes, I never seen it before,"

"Don't worry Mike. It was just Goldie. He has a tendency to just pop up out of nowhere,"

The hairs on the back Mikes neck stood on end. Something was behind him, and he had a good idea who.

Whirling around, he saw the purple bunny holding a paper plate and a can of Pepsi in each hand.

"Why aren't you in the office, Mike?" Bonnie asked, confused.

"He had a run in with Goldie," Freddy said.

"Oh, I understand. He kinda gives me the creeps," Bonnie shuddered.

"Do I really?" The deep voice asked.

Mike jumped and nearly hit the ceiling. Goldie was sitting against the wall behind Bonnie, looking at them with his black eyes.

"Goldie… hi… how is it going?" Bonnie stuttered.

Goldie laughed. Although to Mike it sounded more like the giggle of a three year old kid.

"Goldie, you know you are supposed to stay in the kitchen," Freddy scolded.

"I know Freddy-Poo, but I get bored too sometimes,"

"Just get back into the kitchen,"

"See you later lovely," Goldie tipped his hat at Mike before disappearing.

"What the hell was that at the end?" Mike asked, replaying what Goldie had called him.

"I really do not know what is wrong with him. He might have a wire crossed somewhere or something. I guess he is… well, a gay,"

"You mean he likes men?" Mike, "He is a faggot?"

"Now Mike, watch your tongue. Goldie may be gay, but that doesn't mean you can make fun of him for it,"

"Or else what?" Mike asked defiantly.

"There is suit backstage that has your name on it,"

Mike looked up at the bear.

"You… you're bluffing,"

"You want to try me?" Freddy raised an eye brow.

Mike didn't say anything, but his eyes were speaking volumes.

"I thought so. Now Mike, take your pizza and pop. You have a shift to finish,"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Hello everyone! My goodness, I never anticipated the landslide of reviews I received for this story. I will answer your questions now!**

 **Guest, Do not fear! This story is not finished yet! I am working on getting more chapters up for you guys, when I can at least. School and chores come before Fanfiction stories.**

 **Taz, Here is the 10th chapter! About letting you guys know when chapters are coming out, I will try and do something about that next week!**

 **xRainbowAssassin, No, the man is not controlling Foxy. And yes, Foxy purposefully flipped Freddy the bird.**

 **kity, Here is chapter 10!**

 **Anyways, I always enjoy reading your reviews! It encourages me to write the next chapters! I hope you will enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten**

 **Chumming The Water**

"What did Freddy want?" Mary asked Foxy as he stepped into the cove and drew the curtains shut.

"He wanted be wanting to know if I had anythin' if I had some memories of the man who hacked me,"

"Do ye?"

"Aye. More than I would tell him, though,"

"Why, Foxy? I thought he be a friend, I thought ye trusted him,"

"But this matter, tis personal. I will make that bilge rat wish he was never born,"

Mary smiled. She liked his spirit, but how could he do anything against this threat?

"How do ye plan to accomplish this goal?" Mary asked the fox.

"In order to attract a shark, ye need to chum the waters first,"

"What, or who, are ye planning on using for bait?" Mary questioned, restraining alarm.

"Meself, of course. If he wanted me out o' commission, than he would want be apt to try again, and try to ruin me,"

"Isn't that, well, risky?"

"Aye, but what would life be without some risk? Pretty borin' if ye'd ask me,"

* * *

The clock read five am. Honestly, this night had just been one of those weird nights.

Checking the camera, he saw that Bonnie was tuning his guitar on stage while Freddy was working with his microphone.

A pair of hands were laid on his shoulders as a voice floated from behind him, that deep voice, trying to sound seductive,

"Are you ready for Freddy?"

Mike screamed as he spun around, his face warm.

"Don't you get it?! I am NOT a faggot like you! So would please leave me the f*** alone?!"

"Ow, those words hurt," Goldie sniffed.

He covered his empty eyes, and began to shake.

Mike could hear the yellow bear was sobbing loudly.

Now that he thought of it, he had been a little mean to the bear. It wasn't his fault he liked men instead of girls, was it?

"Goldie, I am sorry. It's just that you had scared me, so I reacted on impulse," Mike apologized.

Goldie looked at him, his empty eye sockets piercing into his soul. This was making Mike uncomfortable.

"I forgive you Mikey poo," Goldie said as he wiped his nose on his forearm.

Then, Goldie vanished into thin air.

"I really don't like him," Mike breathed.

Unbeknownst to him, he actually felt the contrary towards the bear.

* * *

"Bonnie, do think you are ready for today's show?" The bear asked the purple bunny.

"I do. Are you sure you can sing that song? The Candyman?" Bonnie questioned Freddy.

Freddy tapped his microphone before laughing into it. The dining room echoed with his deep laughter.

"I wonder if Mike could hear that?" Bonnie inquired.

"Oh probably," Freddy chuckled, a grin spreading across his face.

The kitchen door opened and the yellow chicken stepped out, carrying two large stacks of paper plates.

She walked around the tables, placing one in each place where a child shall sit in a few hours.

"Chica, need some help?" Bonnie asked, leaning his guitar against the wall.

"That would be nice," Chica said, placing down another plate.

Bonnie walked over to the chicken and took a stack from her outstretched hand. He walked around the room, setting plates down on the tables.

As soon as the last plate was set in its place, the whole restaurant chimed with a bell, signaling the it was six am.

Mike came striding down the hall, carrying his hat in his hand.

"Hello Mike, how was your shift?" Freddy asked the guard as he passed the stage.

Mike didn't even look at him, but had raised his left hand, and the only finger sticking up was his middle. He walked out of the restaurant, and got in his car, and drove home.

"What was that all about?" Chica questioned, unhappy about the gesture Mike had displayed.

"I am guessing it had something to do with Goldie," Freddy said.

* * *

"What tale shall we tell them today?" She asked, resting in his embrace.

The fox hummed to himself in thought, trying to figure out what they would do for a story for the children.

"How 'bout the one where one of how we escaped a kraken?"

"Aye, twould make a mighty tale for the wee ones to hearken to," Marianne agreed.

The two looked each other in the eye before kissing gently. They had been together for four days, and were already in love with each other.

"Ye be a proud beauty lass," Foxy sighed as he kissed her forehead.

Mary nuzzled closer to Foxy. He can be a fearsome being, but to her, he is kind, warm and soft.

She wondered what Foxy would do if something had happened to her. She would have to pity the poor soul to induce Foxy's rage.

Foxy raised his left hand and began to stroke her head, the way you would stroke a cats. She leaned into his hand, relishing the contact.

"Ye be softer than a kitten," Mary muttered as her hand drew a circle on his chest.

"And ye be smoother than silk,"

Together they lay there, until Freddy knocked on the wall outside the cove, to let them know it was quarter to ten. Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria opens at ten o'clock in the morning.

In unison, the two foxes got ready for their show, preparing all the props, dressing in the attire they had set out for this show, and stood behind the curtains, waiting for the time when they would show.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone! Sorry if that I haven't posted anything since last week, but here is Chapter 11, and it is a longer one! Anyway, Just a few warnings. In this chapter there are some words that are less than, well, nice. I used them because they fit the conversation, but I would never say them to a person. Also, some of these words are offensive to women. Look, if there are any female readers that are offended by some words, just know I do not like these words either!**

 **weetaz07 or Taz, (whatever you prefer) I have fixed the error in the authors note. I appreciate it when people point out errors so I can fix them!**

 **kity, your welcome! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **FoxyGuy87, I haven't read that story, but I am glad you are enjoying this story!**

 **Guys, I was wondering what people want to do for a place where I can keep you readers informed. Would you want me to create a Community here, or I could make a FaceBook group or Page. Whatever works for you guys, let me know so I can make it happen!**

 **Anyway, I hope you will enjoy this chapter, and I am looking forward to what you guys thought about it in the reviews!**

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven**

 **Worse Than Death**

The last of their munchkin army had said their good -byes.

Mary leaned on Foxy for support. The Kids had been crazier than normal today. But the full moon had passed about two weeks ago.

"So, what do ye have planned for us tonight?" Marianne asked Foxy.

"Well, I had an idea. How 'bout ye and me, er… take a stroll beyond yonder doors?" Foxy stuttered as he pointed at the doors leading to outside the pizzeria.

"Do ye know we aren't allowed out there?" Mary asked the fox in concern.

"Aye, but I be gettin' tired of bein' cooped up in here. I wish to feel the wind in me fur and to smell the fresh air,"

"Ok. But if we do get into trouble, I will throw ye under the bus!" Mary warned him.

Foxy thought about this before answering,

"Fine,"

The two foxes retired to Pirates Cove, waiting for the restaurant to close.

* * *

The bear walked to the parts and service room. Opening the door, he peered in. He gave the room one sweeping glance, trying to pick up anything out of sorts.

In the center of the room, a purple bunny sat atop a wooden table with the endoskeleton shoved to the floor.

"Bonnie, you shouldn't be so rough with the endoskeleton," Freddy stated.

The bunny jumped at Freddy's voice and hit the ceiling. Rubbing his head, he turned to the bear.

"Sorry Freddy, I just wanted a quiet place to think. You know how loud it is out there at closing time,"

Freddy nodded as the vision of the children screaming, crying and making any and all forms of ruckus as they are dragged out of the restaurant by their parents.

"What is that you were thinking about?" Freddy questioned as walked over to sit beside Bonnie.

"Well, that is where it gets… complicated. Freddy, can you promise to not tell anyone?"

"Don't worry, Bonnie. You have my word,"

Bonnie took in a deep breath before speaking.

"I have known you for awhile now. We have gone through thick and thin together. Over these times, I have grown to appreciate you. I… love you Freddy. I can't help to not feel otherwise. Every time I look into your blue eyes, I get butterflies inside. Every time you compliment me, my knees turn to jelly and my heart flutters. I love you to the moon and back,"

Freddy just sat there, looking at him. Bonnie was beginning to feel like Freddy was furious with him. Before Bonnie went to apologize, he was pulled into a tight hug.

"Don't worry, Bon. To tell you the truth, I have been feeling the same about you. I love you Bonnie,"

There the two of them sat, tight in each other's embrace.

* * *

"I will see you guys on Monday," The owner said as he walked past the animatronics.

Mr. Fredbear excited the pizzeria and locked the doors.

"Ahoy gang! What do we have planned for this weekend?" Foxy called out as he stepped out of the cove.

"Nothing much. At least not tonight. Some of us need to recharge after a week's worth of shows," Freddy said as he leaned back against a wall on the show stage.

His top hat was tipped down on his forehead, giving him a comic appearance.

"Marianne, are ye ready for a venture outside the pizzeria?" Foxy asked the white vixen.

"I…guess. I never been outside before," Mary answered unsurely.

Foxy took her hand and together they went towards the front doors. Letting go of her hand, Foxy pulled a golden key from his pocket and unlocked the door.

Mary was trembling all over as she excited the controlled climate of the pizzeria and into the cool night.

The night sky was clear of clouds and was littered with stars.

"It… it's beautiful," Mary was at a loss for words.

She had been inside her entire life. This was the first time she had ever seen stars.

Taking a deep breath, Mary noted on how the air smelled. It had a sweet smell from the grass and there was pine mixed in, as there was a wood behind the restaurant. Listening closely, Mary heard the sound of crickets chirping, the wind in the trees and a hoot of an owl.

All was surprisingly peaceful.

Foxy shifted beside her, pulling out a large red and white checkered blanket. He then proceeded to sit down, motioning her to do the same.

"Foxy, when did ye first find out about this?" Mary asked in wonder.

"Twas a while back now, lass, but I do remember me first trip out here,"

Mary sighed slowly, relaxing at how peaceful this place was.

They leaned further back until they were looking up at the starry sky.

"Arr, there be the Big Dipper, emptying over there, by the horizon," Foxy pointed out with his hook.

She looked for a spell before finding what looked like a spoon tipped with the handle pointing up. It was made up of seven stars spread out.

Mary just let her eyes wander from star to star, taking in the collage of points of light against a black canvas.

Hearing rustling beside her, she looked to her side to see Foxy had propped himself up on his elbow so he could look at her.

She could see the massive grin on his face as he gazed at her. Suddenly, he lunged forward and placed a quick kiss on her lips. Mary giggled as she returned the gesture.

Foxy lifted his left hand so his pointing finger was placed neatly under her chin. He lifted her gaze so she was looking into his eyes before slowly going in to place a passionate kiss on her lips. Mary rolled onto her back, pulling Foxy on top of her.

Said male fox pushed both arms out, putting him into a pushup position. He was careful he wasn't laying on her. Mary wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him gently towards her. Foxy moved in for another kiss, this one lasting for what seemed like an eternity. When they pulled apart, Foxy moved his hook through her hair, being careful to not cut her.

"I love you," Foxy said as he continued running his hook through her hair.

"Not isn't that a sick sight. Two robots making out under the stars," A voice floated on the air.

Foxy jumped up, looking around for the source of the voice.

"You know, I thought they would've scrapped you for sure, after you bit the brains out of an _innocent_ child," The voice came again. It had emphasized on the word innocent, drawing it out.

"Go to hell, ye filthy bilge rat!" Foxy growled.

"I will in due time, but right now I have some unfinished business to attend to,"

Out of the dark, a darker shadow emerged. It may have been a trick of the light, but Foxy could see the most inhumanly possible smile spread across the things face. It shone bright white from the surrounding darkness.

"Who are ye and want do ye want?!" Mary demanded, standing abreast to Foxy.

"So you are the bitch they used to replace that monster. I honestly didn't think a restaurant for kids would replace a Foxy with a hussy model like you,"

Foxy curled his hand into a fist. How dare this… man talk to his lady like that?!

"If ye know what's good for ye, I'd shut yer trap or I'll come over there and shut it for ye!" Foxy threatened.

" _Ooooo_! I am just _trembling_ in fear!" The man said in the most sarcastic way before laughing a mirthless laugh.

He went to take a step forward when Mary reached her arm out to stop him.

"Foxy, don't. I think it be what he wants," Mary whispered to the fox.

"So, how long is it going to be before this restaurant has a leash of little spoiled brats spawned from your bitches muff?" He sneered.

"Curb yer tongue," Mary snarled.

"What? Is it upsetting you that you are a filthy little twat who can't protect herself?" He taunted.

Foxy suddenly burst form Mary's restraint and lunged at the man.

His eyes had been full of fear and surprise at the sudden movement before stepping to the side to avoid the attack.

He disappeared from view as he moved back into the shadows.

"Tsk, tsk. You know, I expected her to smell like a trollops cherry. P.U!" The man scoffed as he struck Mary in the back.

She screamed as she collapsed to her knees before falling to her side. Foxy seen the glint of black metal protruding from her back.

' _He stabbed her_?! _He **stabbed** my vixen_?!' Foxy thought angrily as he rushed forward to help Mary.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," He said as he waggled his finger.

"And yer going to stop me?" Foxy snapped.

"I won't, but this would," The man said as he drew a handgun from his belt.

He pointed the gun at Foxy while smiling evilly. The barrel of the gun looked like a single black eye staring right at him.

"Actually, I have a proposal for you, you little shit. Before, well, you know, I kill you,"

"What be it?" Foxy barked, unsure of where this could go.

"Actually, I have a far more painful thing I can do to you that will hurt worse than death,"

Before Foxy could think this over, the gun fired in rapid precession. Two shots had hit him in the legs, crippling his ability to move. The last hit him in the mid section.

"As you are not going anywhere any time soon, I guess I can begin your new living hell," He cackled maliciously as he neared Mary, who still lay still on the ground with a Kunai sticking out of her back.

Foxy struggled to keep himself from blacking out, but his systems were failing, and the world was diming around him. Before he completely blacked out, he seen the man take an axe out and strike Mary with it.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Hello everyone! Sorry for the long wait! I just have doing other things, like working around and outside my house, cleaning the yard, etc. I haven't really put any thought into this story or my other story until yesterday. I tried writing a decent length chapter, but I fell short as ideas did not come to me. Anyway, to respond to your reviews I did not respond to in the last chapter!**

 **FoxyGuy87, yes, that chapter was meant to be dark. But it will help push the story onward!**

 **AMangledMisfit, a person can carry a knife and a handgun in their belt. As for the ax, he, well, he had it somewhere. o_0**

 **weetaz07, I might just drop the Fronnie ship, as I find it wierd myself now. So that is done. I am curious by what you meant by, _Why would he do that?_ Who did you mean?**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter, and leave your reviews!**

 _ **Na lû e-govaned vîn**_

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve**

 **Oath**

He opened his eyes to be met by a grey and dreary world. Mists hung thick in the air around him, prohibiting him to see far.

"Marianne? Where be ye?" Foxy called out.

Slowly, he got up. Looking down, he nearly screamed.

His legs were torn so his endoskeleton was exposed. The fur on his hand was missing and a massive tear ran from across his chest.

"Mary? Mary? Where are ye?" Foxy called out, worried what could have befallen to her.

Slowly, Foxy walked forward. The mist was reluctant to break before him, and closed behind him as soon as he passed.

A few yards ahead, Foxy saw a darker shadow amidst the grey mist.

Foxy got closer before stopping dead in his spot.

The blades of grass were bent and crushed, and smeared with a black substance.

Amidst the trampled circle of grass, lay a heap of what appeared to be a scrap pile.

The pile shifted slightly, revealing a red ribbon attached to an endoskeleton arm.

"Mary, be that ye?" Foxy asked the jumble of parts.

"A- aye-Fox-"Mary answered, though her voice was distorted and the words were garbled by static.

"What happened to ye, lass?" Foxy asked as he walked over to Mary.

"He-apart-me,"

"He what? I be sorry lass, but I didn't pick up what ye said,"

"H-tore-e-apart"

"He tore ye apart?"

"-es!"

Foxy lent his hand out, waiting for Mary to place her hand in his to help her up.

Slowly, Mary uncoiled and reached out an arm bare of her furry costume. He closed his grip on her hand and rose, aiding Mary.

She was halfway up when her legs gave out below her. Marianne collapsed into a heap of endoskeleton limbs.

"-orry-cap-in. I-an't-alk," Mary said through her voice distorted by static.

"Lass, can ye crawl onto me back? I can carry ye,"

Foxy knelt down to let Mary crawl onto his shoulders. After she was situated, he began to walk back towards where he thought the restaurant was.

Out of the mist, a brick building loomed up, dark and foreboding.

Foxy reached out his hand and tested the doors. The two glass doors were locked. Reaching into his pocket, he drew out a golden key and unlocked the doors.

Pushing them in, he stepped into the pizzeria.

As soon as he reached the main room, he was besieged by the Fazbear band.

* * *

"Foxy! Where were you?! What happened? Where is Marianne?" Chica questioned at a mile an hour.

"Chica, give him some room. Foxy, what is that on your back?" Freddy stepped up.

"-t's-me,-eddy,' Mary said, lifting her head above Foxy's should to look at the bear.

"Mary? What the hell happened to you?" Bonnie spoke up, regarding the white vixens state.

"Twas him again. The scum that made me bite the wee lad," Foxy growled.

"What were you doing outside?" Freddy asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"-e-ere-tar-zing," Mary said.

"What was that Mary, I didn't quite understand that," Chica said.

"She said that we were out star gazing," Foxy answered.

Freddy nodded his head. Looking back at Mary, he spoke,

"You two should head to Pirates Cove. No one will be here to fix you until Monday. I will discuss what we should do about this threat with the manager on Monday evening,"

"Aye aye, Freddy," Foxy acknowledged the bear as he began towards Pirate Cove.

Mary reached out, and handed Freddy her bow tie, just before they were out of reach.

Freddy looked down at the accessory. It was stained with oil splotches and smeared with grass.

"Whoever you are, we will find you," Freddy swore.

He would see to it that this statement was fulfilled, even if he had to leave the restaurant to find this monster.

* * *

 **A/N, hey guys, if you didn't understand what Mary was saying, I will write down here dialogue without the static breakup**

 **"Aye, aye, Foxy,"**

 **"He tore me apart,"**

 **"Yes!"**

 **"Sorry captain. I can't walk,"**

 **"It's me Freddy," (Sorry if it is wrong, like she said that she was Freddy. English is hard, and it is my mother tongue. I hate grammar)**

 **"We were star gazing,"**

 **Anyway, there is all Mang-er, Mary's dialogue unscrambled. If you guys could read it just fine, an Oreo to you! Anyway, I hope you will leave a review on what you guys thought of this chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Hi everyone! I am sorry for the delay, but here is the 13th chapter! I hope you will all enjoy, even though I was very late in getting this to you guys!**

 **Oh, and if you are wondering where that song is from, it is in The Lord Of the Rings, the Fellowship of the Ring.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Scriptorem stilis**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen**

 **Binder**

The time seemed to drag on for an eternity. They sat in the darkened cove, listening to the electrical hum of their circuits.

"W-y-u-?"

Foxy looked over at the heap of parts that was his friend.

"I don't know, lass. Maybe the landlubber be afraid? People do many a thing if they be scared," Foxy replied.

Marianne thought about this. She sighed. The memory of their assailant was never far from her mind.

A mirthless chuckle rang through her head.

Foxy was staring at her, wide eyed.

"-hat?" She questioned.

"Ye were uttering threats. I don't know to whom they were directed, but they better watch out!"

Marianne smiled, and it warmed his heart to see her smiling. Her smile became so rare after what had happened.

"-an-ou-ing-e-a-so-g?" She asked, looking at him with puppy eyes.

"Well," he scratched the back of his head "It be not the best, but I'll try me best,"

 _Home is behind, the world ahead,_

 _And there are many paths to tread_

 _Through shadows to the edge of night,_

 _Until the stars are all alight._

 _Then world behind and home ahead,_

 _We'll wander back to home and bed._

 _Mist and twilight, cloud and shade,_

 _Away shall fade! Away shall fade!_

 _Fire and lamp, and meat and bread,_

 _And then to bed! And then to bed!_

"I know that not be a pirate shanty, but it seemed fitting," Foxy said.

Marianne nodded her head. The song did have a soothing effect on her. Slowly, she shut hers eyes, and went to sleep, snoring softly.

Foxy smiled as he beheld this. It eased his heart to see her sleeping so soundly, after what had happened.

Getting up, he strode towards the curtain. All was quiet outside the cove. Lifting his hooked hand, he drew back the purple fabric and peeked outside. A red dot told him that Mike was currently watching him through the security camera.

For whatever reason, Foxy never liked to move when someone was watching him through the cam.

The red dot blinked out, signaling Mike was looking somewhere else.

Quickly, he jogged to the maintenance room and slipped inside. Stepping towards the shelves, he scanned them, looking for a certain label.

His hook stopped on a binder labeled, "Fox". Using his left hand, he took the binder off the shelf and exited the room. The crimson fox moved at a quick pace to the kitchen.

The kitchens camera was dead, so nobody could see him. Placing the binder on the countertop, he leafed through it. His hand stopped at a certain page number. The title of it was "Fox Mascot V.2" on page 87. Flipping to the next one, it depicted the blueprints of Marianne, and the required parts to build her.

Smiling, he knew he had what he needed.

* * *

Mike whistled a soft tune, not realizing that it was the same as the one Freddy sang when the power went out.

Flipping up the tablet, he checked the different locations. Bonnie was in the storage room, Chica in the main hall, and Freddy on the stage, staring at the camera.

Moving his thumb, he clicked on Cam 1C. The purple curtain was wide open. Panicking, Mike switched to 2A. Nothing. Where was Foxy?

Putting the tablet down, Mike poked his head out the door. The hall was empty, no sign of the animatronic fox.

Leaving the office, Mike walked towards the main hall.

"Foxy, where are you?" the night guard quietly called out.

Poking his head into pirate's cove, he saw Marianne lying in the corner in sleep mode. He was about to continue on, when a glint of golden yellow shone against the walls. Marianne had opened her one good eye, and was looking at him.

"-n't-o," her garbled voice pleaded.

Climbing into the cove, he took a seat next to her.

"-ike,-hy-o-yo-ome-ack-ry-n-ght?" She asked, staring at him with her one good eye.

"Well," he started, "The paycheck is one thing. You got to pay the bills somehow,"

Marianne nodded. She never understood why humans were so absorbed in the need for money.

Mike sighed.

"D-ou-ve-a-mily?" she questioned the guard.

The man looked at her. It was a long while before he answered.

"I do, but they live on the other side of the country from me,"

She tilted her head to the side, giving her a puzzled look. Obviously, she couldn't understand this. The families she saw at the restaurant were together.

"I… ran away from home," Mike put in.

Anna nearly gasped aloud. Sure, she wasn't a human, but she couldn't imagine running away from Freddy's, which was her home.

"W-y?"

"Well, my family wasn't perfect. My father had a bad habit of drinking. This wouldn't have been so bad, if he didn't turn violent when he drank,"

Marianne opened her good eye wide. Never before had she heard of such a thing! Why would someone hit their own child after drinking?!

"Wh-di-e-it-ou?" she questioned, not certain if he would answer such an intruding question.

"Well, alcohol works differently on everyone. Some people get really happy, some deeply depressed. Others, like my father, become very violent and lash out at those around them," he explained.

She felt very sorry for the man. The only family she has ever had was her fellow animatronics. The thought of Freddy hurting any of them just couldn't register in her head. Gently, she rested her head on the Mikes lap, to reassure him.

Gently, he ran his hand over her head, stroking the soft white fur. She enjoyed the feeling, and allowed him to continue.

Mike drifted off into sleep, and Marianne dozed, with her head still on his lap.

* * *

 **A/N Just a little not here with the not messed up dialogue for Marianne.**

 **"Why us?"**

 **"What?"**

 **"Can you sing me a song?"**

 **"Don't go"**

 **"Like, why do you come back every night?"**

 **"Do you have a family?"**

 **"Why?"**

 **"Why did he hit you?"**

* * *

 **Well, I hope you guys enjoyed, and I will get the next chapter up as soon as I can!**

 **-Scriptorem stilis**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Hi everyone! Sorry for the delay! AGAIN! I am going to try to make up for it with a few new chapters! This weekend, I had a massive boost of inspiration to write, so I took advantage of it. I will try and upload a chapter a day, if at all possible. Anyway, I hope you will enjoy this chapter, and as always, leave how you felt about this chapter in the reviews! It always makes my day to read a review by a reader who has taken the time to read these ramblings written by a crazy person. I hope you have a good day or night!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Scriptorem stilis.**

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen**

 **Note**

He peeked into the cove. Marianne was sleeping with her head resting on Mike's lap.

Wait… Mike?!

Foxy was wondering what the night guard was doing in Pirates Cove. Quietly, he stepped inside, making sure he doesn't wake the two. Carefully, he lifted her up. She did not wake. Mike stirred slightly, but he continued sleeping.

Leaving the cove, Foxy made his way to the storage room. Setting Marianne down on the table, he flicked the switch that was located just below her head. The sound of her servos stopped, as she was shut off.

Exhaling slowly, Foxy picked up a screwdriver. He started to spin it, and a screw fell out, bounced off the table and hit the floor. Moving to the next screw, he continued. Suddenly, her arm fell off with a loud clang.

He jumped at the sound. Bending over, he picked up the bare and broken arm. Setting it on the table, he went to the next arm, and took it off. Setting down the screw driver, he picked up a wrench. He moved to the body of her endoskeleton.

Removing the first set of beams, he worked down, taking off the damaged parts.

Suddenly, a chime rang out throughout the entire restaurant, startling him and making drop a handful of cracked support braces.

A knock came at the door, before Freddy poked his head in.

"Foxy, what are you doing?" the bear questioned.

The crimson fox stood in front of the table, blocking the bears view.

"I… uh, be working on a… secret," he answered.

Freddy crossed his arms and stared at Foxy.

"Fine. But, just make sure any mess you make, you clean up!" the bear said before exciting the room.

Sighing, Foxy looked over at the bare minimum that was Marianne.

Her head was intact, but her endoskeleton was taken apart, and the structural beams were all that remained.

He had a lot of work ahead of him.

* * *

At the chime, Mike jumped up.

'6 am already?!' he thought to himself.

Looking around he remembered that he had fallen asleep in here, with Marianne. Walking out of the cove, Mike was not surprised to see the Fazbear crew on stage. They had today and tomorrow to relax, since the pizzeria isn't open on weekends.

He made his way to the front doors. Turning back, he called over his shoulder,

"See you guys tonight!"

The security guard did not wait for a response. Pushing open the door, he stepped outside into the parking lot.

Mike fumbled in his pockets for his keys as he made his way to his car. Glancing up as he unlocked the door, he noticed a slip of paper was tucked under the windshield wiper blade.

'Great. A ticket,' was what ran through Mike's head when he plucked it out.

Opening it, he found out it was not at all a ticket.

 _To whom it may concern._

 _You are to not return to Freddy Fazbears Pizza to work. You will leaves this town and never return. If you do not comply, we will find you, and dispose of you._

Mike paled after he read the note. It was not hand written, but was a collage of letters cut out from different magazines.

Slowly, he scanned his surroundings, looking for anything suspicious. Nothing seemed out of place, but he had the growing feeling that someone was watching him.

Climbing into his car, he turned around and made his way to the road. Suddenly, a man wearing a dark hoody crossed in front of him.

Mike slammed on the horn, making the man look up at him. A Cheshire grin spread across the man's face when he saw the purple security uniform.

This man was making Mike feel uncomfortable, with the way he was staring at him. Although Mike could see the figures chin and mouth, he could not see the rest as it was shrouded in shadow cast by the hood of his sweater.

Somewhere deep in Mike, a voice was screaming for him to get out of here as fast as he could.

With a quick movement of the man's arm and a flash of silver produced a .357 magnum. The black hole of the barrel was directed straight at him.

* * *

Foxy placed the support beam down, before securing it to the frame. This was the last one he had to put on, before Marianne's endoskeleton was complete. Now all he had to do was put her fur on, and replace her bad eye, and she would be repaired!

Moving to the shelfs, he rifled through a box that contained a multitude of glass eyes. Picking one up, it had a yellow iris, like Marianne's.

Walking back to the table, he picked up a pair of pliers. He gently unscrewed what was left of her left eye. A loud snap and a sudden ping startled him.

Looking closer, he realized he forgot to disconnect one wire, so he had shocked himself.

"SHIT!" Foxy exclaimed as he slammed his hooked hand down on the table.

Running over to the scraps box, he dumped it out, and searched through it, looking desperately for the same type of wire.

He had to work fast, or the white vixen will never see out of her left eye again.

* * *

Freddy looked up at the loud bang that came from the room, followed shortly by a curse muffled by the walls.

"Is Foxy alright?" Chica asked aloud, glancing at the door to the room.

Bonnie stepped down off the stage, and was heading for the door, when Freddy spoke up,

"Bonnie, Foxy wishes for some privacy. I am sure he is fine. He probably just dropped something and it rolled under a shelf,"

The bunny and chicken believed what the bear had to stay, but Freddy wasn't entirely sure.

They were disrupted from their thoughts by three rapid popping sounds. It sounded as if a mischievous child had set off some firecrackers.

"That sounded like it came from the parking lot," Bonnie muttered.

"Didn't Mike just leave?" Chica piped up.

Freddy moved to the door rapidly. Opening it, he saw a man limping away, with what looked like a gun in one hand.

Mike's car was sitting in the ditch, with three bullet holes in the windshield.

In a few seconds, Freddy crossed the parking lot and was next to the driver door.

Peering in, Freddy saw Mike, leaning on the steering wheel…

* * *

 **A/N Dun dun dun... Sorry guys, couldn't resit that with the cliff hanger I left you there! Anyway, I will try and upload chapter 15 tomorrow!**

 **Again, I hope to hear what you thought about this chapter in the reviews. If you have any questions, feel free to send me a PM. I will answer all I get as soon as I can!**

 **-Scriptorem stilis.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Hi everyone! Here is the next chapter! YAY! Anyway, I will reply to the reviews for last chapter (I didn't get many before I made this author note, so I do apologize if yours is not here!)**

 **bikerboy, I had intended it to be from the gunman. But it was interesting to see you suspecting that it was someone else! I hope you will enjoy this chapter!**

 **As always, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and leave your review on how you felt about this chapter, or if you see any grammar errors!**

 **-Scriptorem stilis.**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen**

 **Lock down**

Peering in, Freddy saw Mike, leaning on the steering wheel.

Fumbling with the door handle, while cursing the size of his large paw, he managed to get the door open.

Gently, he tapped the night guard on the shoulder.

"Mike? Mike, can you hear me?" Freddy asked frantically.

Mike groaned as his arm came up to rub his forehead.

"Owwww. This is going to leave a few bruises," Mike said with a chuckle as he sat up straight.

A trickle of blood ran down the side of his face from a small cut above his left eyebrow.

"Mike, are you okay?" Freddy persisted, but overjoyed to hear the man's voice.

"Other than being shot at, and wrecking my car, I would say pretty good, Fazbear. How about you?" the guard chuckled.

"Freddy, is he OK?" Chica called out, a short distance away.

"A bit shaken, but A OK!" Mike replied before the bear could speak.

Unbuckling his seat belt, the night guard got out of the car. He was shaking worse than a bowl of gelatin.

"I think it would be best to head indoors. It isn't safe out here," Freddy suggested as he scanned the surroundings, searching for the dark hooded figure.

Hurrying inside, they were greeted by a hyper Bonnie.

"Oh my god, Mike! What happened? Are you okay? Is that blood?" Bonnie questioned at a mile a minute.

"Bonnie, give the man some space," the bear spoke.

The purple bunny stepped back a step and stopped talking. But he still stared wide eyed at the security guard standing before him.

"Mike, if you don't mind, would you please tell us what happened out there?"

"Sure thing, boss," Mike replied.

* * *

"Dammit dammit dammit!" Foxy bellowed as he dumped another box of odds and ends out.

His hand darted to and fro, ruffling through the parts.

"There got to be a spare, there GOT to be!" the crimson fox exclaimed.

Suddenly, as he moved a small scrap of fabric he spotted what he sought. Grabbing it, he dashed back to the table, skidding on the concrete floor.

"Hang in there, lass. I will have ye fixed up in a jiffy!" he spoke aloud, more to reassure himself.

Quickly, he safely removed the damaged wire, and replaced it. Plucking the golden eye he had found earlier, he attached the wire to it, and inserted it into the socket.

Sighing in relieve, he looked at the frame work of his first mate.

She was nearly complete. He just had to cover her endoskeleton, and she would be the same vixen he fell in love with.

* * *

"Well, for starters, I walked out to my car, and found this note," Mike explained, and pulled the piece of paper from his pocket as evidence.

I then started to get this feeling, you know, the one when the hairs on the back of your neck stand on end. Like someone is watching you?" Mike paused for a breath before continuing,

"Anyway, I got in my car, and started driving out, when this guy walks out in front of my. I was about to honk at him, when he whipped out a gun from nowhere. I ducked and put the petal to the metal,"

"He managed to crack off three shots before I heard the dull thud of something hitting the side of the car, and then next thing I knew, I was in the ditch, and the world was spinning around and around. I almost threw up, because it was so sickening!"

Bonnie and Chica were transfixed by Mike's tale. Freddy was nodding thoughtfully, thinking about something.

"Next thing I know, Freddy is there, yanking me out of my car-"

"I did not yank you out of the car," the bear interrupted.

"Fine. Anyways, you got me up and going, and that is all that happened," the night guard finished.

"This hooded fellow sure has made a nuisance of himself," Bonnie spoke up.

Of course, this was polite, considering what he has done so far.

"Freddy, can you think of why this man may not like Fazbears Pizzeria?" the man piped up.

"Well, maybe you can ask him sometime, Mike," Freddy stated.

"I will call Mr. Fazbear to let him know of the recent turn of events, and have the pizzeria closed until this mess is cleaned up," The bear indicated.

After Freddy left, Chica sat next to Mike and said,

"Come with me, dear. You have a little cut on your head that should be cleaned,"

"Okay. I just hope you are better at being a doctor than cooking pizza," Mike joked.

Slowly, he lifted the need up to eye level. He had to do this just right. And-

"Dammit!" he muttered as he missed.

Trying again, he could not thread the needle.

"I be cap'n round here, and ye'd better do as ye are told, if ye know what's best for ye," Foxy growled, knowing well that no matter how much he snorted and snarled, the needle wouldn't listen.

"There ye go, ye blunderin' nuisance," Foxy exclaimed as he finally managed to thread the needle successfully.

Carefully, he began to close the gap between the fabrics and covered the endoskeleton. He then drove the needle through the artificial fur and up through, and down, and up, and down again. He continued this boring task, making sure he did it right.

It was going to take a while before he would be finished.

* * *

"Listen, I hear there is a shipment going in next Friday. Spare parts and such. I need you to sneak on, and get inside. Then, do whatever you have to do, but I want that place to never open again. You understand me?"

There was a pause before he answered.

"Yes. I understand you."

"And why the hell did you have to get ran over? I am not an insurance company. I don't cover medical fees,"

"I didn't think the son of a bitch would floor it at me. And It barely hit me. I just got a nasty bruise. No need to go to the hospital,"

"Good. I will keep in touch with you. I will pay you when this is all over,"

There was click as the phone was hung up. He stood there for a moment, before placing the phone he held in his hand back on the cradle.

He was going to do this. It was going to be the easiest job of his life.

* * *

"Ow, that stings!" Mike whined as the cotton dabbed the cut.

"Don't be such a baby. I need to make sure the wound is clean," Chica spoke.

Again, the chicken pressed the ball of white fluff against the man's forehead. He winced again, but didn't say anything. Moving over to the counter, she picked up a band aid from the small first aid kit they keep in the restaurant.

"Here you go, all better!" Chica chirped as she placed the bandage over the wound.

"Thanks Chica," Mike said as he got down off the table.

The two of them headed out to the main dining room as Freddy was returning from the office.

"Mr. Fredbear agreed with what I advised. We will be closed for a little while, until this clears up. He will file a report to the police. Hopefully they will be able to find the man responsible for this," the head of the gang informed them.

"Oh, and Mike, Mr. Fredbear thinks it might be a good idea to stay here. You know, to watch the place. He is willing to give you a raise and compensate for the damage to your car,"

"Freddy, tell the boss I am very thankful of this! But, well, I would like to have a few things from home if I am going to be staying a while," Mike said, as he looked at himself.

He had only one pair of under wear. After the events that transpired, he was surprised he didn't need a new pair.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Hey, as I promised, here is the next chapter! Anyway, I have a few things to get done today, so I can't write too long an author note.**

 **Time to respond to reviews!**

 **bikerboy, I don't know who Jay Baruchel is, but that is what Google is for! And don't worry, I have accidently pressed the send button on a review before I could finish as well!**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and that you leave what you think in the reviews. It always brings a smile to my face to see what you guys, my wonderful readers, think!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Scriptorem stilis**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen**

 **Packing**

"Mike, your ride is here!" Bonnie called from the entrance.

The man headed outside to the parking lot.

Opening the passenger door, Mike sat down in the yellow taxi cab.

"Where you headed to buddy?" the driver, a middle aged man asked him.

He smelled faintly of aftershave and Old Spice.

"Uh, the run down looking house just outside of town," Mike replied.

"You're lucky I know this town well enough to know where it is you want me to take you," the driver stated before reversing and pulling out onto the road.

Mike stepped out of the car.

"Hey man, could you do me a favor? Could you come back in a half an hour or so to take me back to the pizzeria?" Mike questioned.

"I'll do whatever you want, so long as you pay me," the driver called as he backed down the driveway and pulled out onto the road.

The gravel crunched under his feet as he walked up the driveway to towards the house. Hopping up onto the deck, he stopped in front of the dark door.

Rummaging in his pocket, he drew out a golden key and inserted it into the lock. With a click, Mike opened the door and stepped inside.

Flicking on the light, he kicked off his shoes in the mudroom and continued into the kitchen. He took a left and went down a short hallway lit by a small round window facing the south.

He ducked into a room on the right, and scanned around. Going on his hands and knees, he reached under the bed and pulled out a duffel bag. Brushing off the few dust bunnies that clung to it, he sat it on the bed and went over to a wooden dresser.

With a squeak, the top drawer opened and Mike picked out a few pairs of briefs. Plopping them into the duffel, he opened the second drawer and pulled out five pairs of socks. He threw them into the bag like a professional basket player.

Next, the guard packed a set of sweat pants and a sweat shirt, along with two pairs of jeans and three t-shirts. He stuffed and pushed, but couldn't fit all the clothes into the duffel bag. Ducking down again, he pulled another bag out from under the bed. In this, he put the rest of the clothes in this.

From the closet he snatched a red and black backpack. Going to the bathroom across the hall, he packed a stick of deodorant, tooth brush and tooth paste, as well as a few remedies from the medicine cabinet.

He put these in the front pouch of the bag. Going back to his room, he stared at his bookshelf.

Glancing from spine to spine of each book, he wondered which one he should pick.

Finally, he settled on a battered copy of The Hobbit and some book by Stephen King. Placing these in the main part of the bag, he continued down the hall and into the kitchen. He sat the bags on the floor by the table and went into the small living room he had.

Flopping on the couch, he looked at the VCRs that sat under the TV.

He decided to grad a couple of the Disney ones, because he couldn't think of anything else.

Heading back to the kitchen, he placed these back in the bag. Mike jumped when a honk from a car came from outside. Peering out the window by the sink, he saw the yellow taxi sitting in the driveway.

Grabbing his bags, he dashed into the mudroom, slipped on his dress shoes, but also grabbed a pair of running sneakers, and slipped out the door.

He placed his luggage in the trunk of the car and ran back to the door. Locking it, he double checked that it wouldn't open before jogging to the taxi and climbing inside.

"You moving out bud?" the driver asked.

"No. I just have to spend a couple nights at the pizzeria. My car is totaled, so I can't get home and back easily," Mike explained.

"I would offer you some advice, although it's not my place. But that pizza place isn't all what people make it out to be. They say the characters there come alive at night,"

"I think that is just some town gossip. On my shifts, they haven't moved an inch," Mike lied.

"Well, then you are lucky," the driver said.

They didn't talk for the rest of the ride.

* * *

Foxy sighed tiredly. He had done it.

The white vixen was completely repaired. One couldn't tell that she had been through a horrendous attack that had left here scared and mangled.

He, on the other hand still had torn patches of fur and exposed endoskeleton.

Stepping out Parts and Service, he made his way to Pirates Cove.

"Foxy, what have you been up to? You have been cooped up in there all morning," Bonnie asked the fox.

"I… er, was working on something, lad," Foxy stuttered.

"Riiiight. So, what is it?" the purple bunny questioned.

"Tis a surprise,"

Bonnie looked at him hard, like he could read his mind if he concentrated hard enough.

"Ok, keep your secret. But I hope it is a good one!"

Foxy climbed the few steps up to the stage and parted the curtains. Stepping inside, he headed to the little closet that was hidden in the scenery of the cove.

Opening the door, he picked out a pair of brown pants that were tattered at the bottom and a red and white striped shirt.

He quickly sneaked back to the parts and service room. Closing the door behind him, he turned his attention to Marianne.

She was lying on her back and naked. Gently, he lifted her head and flipped a switch. A soft whirring of servos signaled that she was starting up.

Her eyes blinked a few times before she sat up.

"Why be I naked?" She questioned before covering her mouth.

She was naked, but she wasn't a mess of parts.

"Here lass, put these on," A familiar voice rang out.

Looking to here side, she saw the familiar red fox.

"Foxy!" she squealed in excitement and hugged the fox.

"Lass, could ye please put these on? Tis not proper for a lady to be butt nude," the fox said.

She smiled from ear to ear. Quickly, she slipped on the clothes.

Suddenly, she was wrapped up in his warm embrace. He planted a kiss on her forehead as she returned the hug.

"I be glad that yer voice be fine. I wasn't sure if I had fixed it properly,"

"Thank you Foxy! Never did I think that I would be whole again!" Marianne said softly, fighting off tears of joy.

"Foxy, what is going on in here? I heard screa-," Freddy questioned as he stuck his head in.

He cut himself off when he saw the white fox.

"So, this was what you were doing all morning," Freddy said as he crossed his arms.

"Aye. I... just couldn't stand to see me lass sufferin' the way she was," Foxy explained.

"I am glad that Marianne is back to her former self. Now, I think you should be with her, and have yourself fixed up," Freddy suggested.

"T'would be nice, to not be more riddled with holes than a block o' cheese," Foxy answered

* * *

 **A/N Well, at least I don't have to worry about writing the messed up version of Marianne's dialogue! Yay! But, I have to do twice the work when it comes to pirate talk. Oh well!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Hi everyone! This, sadly, is the last of the weekends prepared chapters! But, I will try to get your new chapters, when I can! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and you leave how you felt in the reviews. I always enjoy reading them!**

 **I hope you are having a good day/night!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Scriptorem stilis**

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen**

 **Dress up**

Mike heaved his bags into the pizzeria. Reaching into his pocket, he drew out his wallet and paid the driver, and gave him a tip of two dollars for his excellent service.

Stepping inside, he was greeted by the purple bunny.

"Hey Mike! Do you need a hand with those bags?" Bonnie asked.

"Sure, if you could take-," Mike stopped when the bunny picked up all his things, without any effort.

"Where do you want them?"

"Uh, my office, I guess," Mike stuttered.

He was still getting over the fact of how strong these animatronics really are when he saw Mary walking out of the parts and service room.

'Wait, when did she get repaired?!' Mike thought as he stared at the white fox.

Mary looked at the night guard staring her. She gave a small wave to the man. He stood dumbfounded, before he returned the gesture.

Mike continued to the office to make sure the bunny put his stuff down gently and also to break the awkward moment he had.

* * *

"I hope that you can perform, once this mess is cleaned up," Freddy exclaimed as Mary stepped up on the stage at Pirates Cove.

"Thank ye, Freddy! Aye, I hope the bilge rat be caught, and be made to walk the plank!" Mary growled.

Foxy chuckled. Marianne was doing well, and was acting like her old self again. But he knew better. The shadow of the attack still hung in their minds.

He then climbed up onto the stage and stepped through the curtains. Turning around, he closed the curtains. Letting out a sigh, he turned around to touch noses with Mary. Before he could react, she planted a kiss on his lips.

Smiling, the crimson fox returned the gesture. He gently took her hand and led her towards the back of the cove. Mary draped her arms around his shoulders, and his slid down to the small of her back. Pulling her closer, they stood there in each other's embrace for the first time since it happened.

"Do ye think he will return?" Mary whispered, trying to not be heard by anyone outside.

The crimson fox looked his vixen in the eyes. He could see that she was uncertain, and afraid. Even though he didn't want to admit it, he was afraid as well.

"Aye. But next time, when the landlubber comes blunderin' along, he won't get away unscathed," Foxy said, his lip curling at the thought of their attacker.

Mary rested her head into the crook of his neck and she took in a deep breathe. He smelled of pizza and some sort of man's shampoo. Foxy placed his right hand on the back of her head and gently stroked it. The stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity.

* * *

"Hey, what all you got in here Mike?" Bonnie questioned as he sat the bags down in the office.

"Well, clothes, hygiene products, and a few movies," Mike replied.

"Oh! I never saw a movie before! Maybe I could convince Freddy to let us have a movie night! I remember the kids talking about how fun movie nights are!" the purple bunny said excitedly.

Mike thought about this. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad of an idea. Since the restaurant was going to be closed for the next couple days, so there won't be any kids for them to entertain.

"Well Bonnie, I will see what I can do, if the boss says yes,"

"Thanks Mike!" Bonnie chirped enthusiastically

The purple bunny left, leaving the man alone. Sighing, he began to unpack and organize some of the things he had packed.

"Ooooh, what you got there, Mikey poo?" a deep voice called out from the west hall.

"Nothing much, Goldie," Mike answered.

"How come you have that here with you? It looks like you are moving in!"

Mike looked out to see the golden bear leaning against the frame of the door. He almost rolled his eyes at the bear's curiosity.

"Well, I have to stay here for the next week, because it has become apparent that driving to and from the pizzeria have become dangerous,"

"What has happened?" the yellow bear inquired, his voice riddled with anxiety.

"Well, Mr. Mystery Asshole decided to put three bullet holes in my car windshield. When I was driving it," Mike stated as he placed a pair of briefs on the swivel chair.

"Ohmygosh! Mikey poo, are you OK?!" Goldie questioned as he hugged the guard, as if to protect him from further harm.

"Yes, Goldie. I am quite alright. Sadly, my car took the worst of it. But, on a happier note, I did hit the bastard. I saw him limping away from the scene,"

"Mike, profanity!" the yellow bear scolded.

"You are probably going to hear a deal more since I am going to be staying here for a week," the man chuckled.

Goldie shook his head in disapproval before vanishing into thin air, leaving Mike to continue to unpacking.

* * *

Chica was prepparing a pizza in the kitchen for dinner. She sliced a slab of pepperoni into slices, and spread them on the top of the pizza pie.

A presence behind her made her jump, dropping a green pepper. She bent down to pick it up, but saw a yellow form pick it up for her.

"Thanks, Goldie," the bird thanked the bear.

"No problem, Chica chi," Goldie responded.

Putting on some oven mits, the bird placed the pizza in the oven, and set the timer.

"What can I do you for, Goldie?" Chica questioned the bear, as she leaned against the counter.

"Well, I normally hang out in the kitchen, so I thought that I would help you. But, seeing as the fact you are already done, I will have a nap," the bear explained.

He went over to his corner, slide down the wall and started to snore. His arms hung at his sides and his knees were brought up to his chin.

Sighing, Chica busied herself with preparing a pitcher of lemonade.

* * *

A knock came from just outside the cove.

Foxy poked his head out, to see how it was. Mary hugged his back, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Aye Freddy, what I do ye for?" the crimson fox asked.

"We are preparing for dinner. This is the first time we have had lunch with a guard, and we would like to treat it as a special occasion. So, if you don't mind, I would ask you to dress as formally as you can,"

Mary squeezed tighter, and Foxy let out a short puff of air before answering,

"Aye aye, sir. We shall be ready,"

Pulling his head back into the curtain, he tried to wiggle out of Mary's embrace.

"Lass, let go, before you squeeze me in two!"

Releasing her grip she looked up into the red foxes golden eye.

"So, we 'ave t' dress up fer grub?" Mary questioned.

"Aye,"

Walking to the back of the cove, Foxy opened the door, and went into the closet. Signaling for her to come over, Mary poked her head in. On one wall, a row of clothes hung on clothe hangers.

Foxy picked a dark suit, that came with a hat. Backing out, he handed Mary his suite so he wouldn't wrinkle it.

He took a white cotton shirt off the hanger and put it on. Mary had to admit, he didn't look the same with a shirt on. Foxy then unbuttoned his trousers. Mary pretended to close her eyes.

Reaching forward, the crimson fox took the dress pants, and pulled them on. Mary giggled as he wrestled with the zipper for the fly of the pants.

He took the jacket and put it on. After, he fastened placed the fake cutlass on the belt before he fastened the belt around his waist.

Mary had to whistle. Her captain sure looked handsome dressed up.

Placing the hat on his head, Foxy smiled, did a little twirl so Marianne could she all of his outfit.

"Ye lookin' good cap'n!" Mary stated, and she meant it.

It was not her to turn to dress up. She went into the closet and looked through the clothes.

"Lass, I reckon th' white dress would suite ye well!" Foxy called from the doorway.

It didn't take long for her to spot the dress. Picking it up, she stepped out into the cove.

She unbuttoned her jacket and slid it off her shoulders. Her red and white striped shirt was the next to come off. Foxy tried to not stare at his lady, but he couldn't help it. Her pants slid down and she stepped out of them.

Taking the dress, she pulled it on.

"Uh, cap'n? Could ye lend a hand?" She asked.

She couldn't reach the laces on the back.

"Lass, I 'ave a hook fer one hand. How am I supposed t' tie it?" Foxy spoke up.

Mary sighed. Just then, Foxy did the best he could to try and tie her dress up. It took he multiple times before he finally managed to get it tied.

Mary did a twirl, and her dress spun. She came to a stop and giggled. Her laughter was contagious, and soon Foxy chuckled as well.

"Shall we?" Foxy asked after a spell.

They linked arms and stepped out of Pirates Cove. It was time for dining on pizza.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N Sorry for this being so late! I just finished editing it, and I am working on the next chapter. I can tell you guys, it has been fun writing this story! And NO, this story isn't done yet!**

 **Review replies!**

 **weetaz07, Well, here is that new chapter! I am glad you are enjoying this story!**

 **Anyway, sorry to have this author note so short, but I gotta run! I have practice to go to!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Scriptorem stilis**

* * *

 **Chapter Eighteen**

 **The Beginning of the End**

As they stepped into the main hall, Foxy regarded that Bonnie was wearing a blue suit, with a red bow tie. Freddy had a black suite, with a white shirt on. His top hat was shiny, and his black bow tie completed the look.

Golden Freddy wore a deep purple suit that matched his tie and hat. Chica had taken off her bib and wore a shimmering red dress.

They all took their seats at the table, well, except for Chica. She went into the kitchen to grab the food. Just then, Mike came out of the west hall.

"Hey Freddy, can I run an ide-" Mike started but didn't finish when he saw everyone all dressed up.

"What is going on? Why are you all dressed up?" the man asked.

"Since this is the first time we can appreciate a meal with a night guard, we decided to make it a special occasion," Freddy explained.

"Sorry for showing up under dressed," the night guard said, as he looked down at himself.

Freddy sat at the head of the table. Golden Freddy sat to his left, an empty seat was to his right. Foxy and Mary sat together. So Mike decided he'd sit beside Goldie.

Just then, Chica came into the room, carrying a platter with slices of pizza, still steaming from the oven.

Setting the pizza on the table, she quickly zipped back into the kitchen.

In both hands, she carried a large pitcher of lemonade. Placing it down on the table, she took her seat on Freddy's right.

Standing up, Freddy raised his hand and spoke out,

"I would like to give a few words before we start," He paused before continuing, "In light of recent events, we have been very fortunate that we are still all here. We will not be intimidated by this shadow man. But that being said, we will leave this to be solved by the authorities,"

Foxy growled softly, disapproving of the mention of the attacker.

"Also, I would like to extend our friendship to Mike. I speak for all of us. We are sorry for any scare we have given you. In these last few days, you have grown on our hearts. I would like to welcome you to the Fazbear family!" Freddy finished.

Mike sat there, flabbergasted. Was he hearing this right?

"Go ahead Mike, say something," Goldie whispered into his ear.

Slowly rising, Mike tried to say some words of thanks, but the words never came, and he could feel himself slowly growing red from embarrassment.

"Go ahead lad, spit it out!" Foxy encouraged.

"Well, um… thank you! Although you scared me at first, and multiple times after, you have become more of a family than anything I have had before!"

Sitting down, Goldie patted him on the back.

"Well put, nice and short!"

"Thanks Goldie," Mike thanked the yellow bear.

"Don't let the pizza get any colder, dig in!" Chica piped in.

They all slid a slice onto their plates, and began to eat the delicious dish that Chica had prepared for them.

* * *

*Friday Afternoon*

He crept up to the truck. No one was outside, so he slipped into the back of the delivery trucks compartment. Looking into one of the many boxes, he found one that would fit him comfortably. Sliding into it, he sank into the Styrofoam pellets and pulled the lid back on.

Just in time, it seemed.

"That the last of them?" a voice asked.

A loud thud was heard as a crate was placed into the truck.

"Yup. Now, time to get these over to the restaurant. I plan on being back before sunset. We are watching the game tonight while the wife is out of town," a second voice replied.

"See you later Frank!," the first voice called.

With a slam, the doors on the back of the truck were closed. A clunk confirmed that they were locked.

The only way out of there now was to wait for the delivery to be completed.

The truck came to a stop. It had felt like an eternity inside the cramped box, listening to the roar of the truck on the highway.

But, now he was worried.

'What if they find me?' he thought, 'They won't. You are too well hidden,' he responded to himself.

The doors opened, he could tell by the cool breeze that slipped through the small cracks in the wooden box.

A whistling tune told him where the driver was. Suddenly, he felt his box elevated into the air, and rolled down a ramp.

Soon, his box was set down on the hard floor. Waiting, he sat there, listening for the return of the driver. The driver, Frank, placed the last of the cargo in the room before leaving.

Waiting for a few minutes, he finally opened his box and crept out.

He was inside some sort of storage room. In the center of the room, a metal table had a few odds and ends of parts to the animatronic characters.

Looking around, he saw a suite sitting in the corner.

Going over to it, he inspected it. Above it, there was a poster on how to put on the character suites.

Interested, he read it. It made constant references about something called "spring locks", but he didn't care.

Putting on the costume like it showed in the pictures, he now could slip into the restaurant, and not look suspicious!

* * *

It felt so good to be whole again. He admired his body as looked down at himself. All the tears were fixed. Freddy had down a wonderful job fixing him.

Even though it had been two days since he was repaired, he still couldn't get over it.

Stepping off the cove, he headed down to the security office. The others were crammed in the small room, watching one of the movies Mike had brought with him.

He chuckled as his friends gave their undivided attention to it.

Entering the room, he joined the crowd.

They were all unaware of the fact that someone was inside the Parts and Service room, with ill intent on his agenda.

* * *

 **It isn't going to end in the next chapter, that I guarantee you!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N Well guys, here is the nineteenth chapter! Just in time for March Break, eh? It has almost been a year since I published the first chapter, and I plan on posting chapter 20 on the 30th. I will make sure it is especially good for you guys, my readers! Well, as always, I will respond to the reviews that have been submitted since the last chapter.**

 **Lunicia, I am glad you are enjoying the story! I agree, I love the Fangle as well! Also, I like giving people more personalities, and trying to make them feel more life like for the reader.**

 **bikerboy, The bad guy in the spring trap suite is not Frank. Frank was a truck driver, not our mystery attacker. I do apologize for not clarifying the name of our current antagonist. But his name will be revealed in this chapter. Also,I think your predicting skills are good!**

 **Anyway guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and future chapters and stories I plan on publishing!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Scriptorem stilis**

* * *

 **Chapter Nineteen**

 **The End**

He slowly made his way to the door. Slung under one arm he had his bag, and a sloshing could be heard from inside.

Peeking out into the main hall, he saw the light splashing on the walls of the two halls by the security office. Burst of laughter floated on the air.

'Are they watching TV?! No matter, get back to work,' He thought to himself.

Moving his way to the main stage, he opened his bag and dumped its contents out on the elevated platform.

A large water tight bag filled with a yellowish liquid jiggled as it hit the stage. Picking it up, he took a knife and poked a hole in it. He dumped splashed the contents onto the stage, but before he completely emptied it, he took the rest of it and poured it onto the purple curtains at Pirates Cove.

The air was filled with the fumes of the liquid, and he began to worry that they would smell it.

'Calm down. They won't recognize it, until this place bursts into a fireball,' he reassured himself.

He remembered what he had been told, just a few hours ago.

"Burn it to the ground," the phone had said.

"It will be done. What am I going to get paid when I get back?"

"Fifteen thousand," the voice said without pause.

"Then what?" he asked.

"Just get the job done. We will worry about what to do afterwards. Don't mess this up, Dave,"

* * *

Mike stood up and stretched. It was cramped in his little office, with the Fazbear crew all inside. On the screen, the credits of a movie scrolled on an endless track upwards.

"Hey lad, where be ye going?" Foxy inquired.

"Bathroom break," Mike called back as he left the room.

Walking down the east hall, he began to smell something…

It smelled like gasoline.

* * *

Carefully, Dave sat the bag and the rest of its contents in the storage room. Returning to the main hall, a man was standing there, starring right at him.

'Shit. The night guard,' Dave thought to himself.

In a quick motion, he grabbed his knife and threw it at the guard.

Mike ducked as the blade passed mere millimeters over his head. It quivered as its blade embedded itself into the wall.

The golden bunny came running at Mike. He tucked and rolled under a table. A loud bang sounded as the bunny crashed into a table.

"Mike, what the hell are you doing out there?" Freddy asked as he emerged from the hall.

The others were crowded closely behind him.

Mike was about to answer when a strong arm wrapped around his neck. He was lifted into the air, and held in front of the golden bunny like a hostage.

The eyes of the golden bunny looked as if they were glassed over like…. like what?

Dead things.

It appeared whoever was in the suite was dead, but obviously not, as they had Mike in a head lock.

"Put him down," Freddy demanded.

"You are in no position to make demands, bear," the suite hissed.

Foxy and Mary pushed past Freddy.

"YOU!" Foxy snarled.

The suite tilted its head at an angle, to mock the look of confusion.

"We know who ye be! Ye are the one who attacked us!"

"Bravo! Someone give these two cunts a gold star!"

Foxy prepared to lunge at the suite, but Mikes face started turning blue.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. He needs all the air he can get,"

"Release him," Freddy boomed.

Slowly, the other arm of the suite can up and took off the head. The man beneath grinned from ear to ear.

"I have no intention of doing so, until you meet my demands,"

"And what are they?" Bonnie spoke up.

"Well, if you want your friend here to live, I'd advise that you return to your stage," he answered, all the while his grin was growing larger.

Foxy's lip curled up in a snarl. He wasn't about to take some order from this lowlife!

"Foxy, do as the man says," Freddy spoke calmly, placing a hand on the crimson foxes shoulder.

Foxy could feel the tension in the bear's fingers. Freddy wanted to save Mike and kick this bastard's ass as much as he did.

Slowly, they complied. After they had returned to their stages, he dropped Mike.

He fell to the floor, and gasped and sputtered, as air filled his lungs.

Mike looked up and saw the Fazbear crew staring at the man. Their faces radiated emotions of fear and horror. A click noise drew Mike's attention to the man's arm. In it, a tiny flame flickered. It fell as the lighter was dropped onto the floor.

It burst into a wall of fire, as it ignited the gasoline.

"NOOOOO!" Mike yelled.

He willed the strength to get up and lunged at the man.

Dave turned around to face Mike. He grabbed Mike by the throat and lifted him up.

"You are a little pest, aren't you?"

He began to laugh. Clutching his side with his free hand, he laughed harder.

Mike gained a sudden resolve, and kicked Dave in the gut.

Dave fell to his knees.

"You hurt my friends. You tried to kill me. Take this ASSHOLE!" Mike bellowed as he grabbed Dave by the neck.

A sudden pinging sound rang out.

Dave's eyes widened as his body was pierced by the spring locks.

"Argghhhh….." Dave cried before he could not scream anymore as his throat was slit by the sharp metal.

He fell over, emitting a gurgling sound as he slowly died.

"Mike! Mike, you got to get out of here!" Freddy yelled from the other side of the firewall.

"I am not leaving without you guys!"

"Save yourself, Mike! We cannot get out. There is nothing you can do for us now!"

"That's not true!" Mike defied.

"Run Mike! The building is beginning to collapse!" They all yelled out in unison.

As if to confirm it, a support beam crashed down, spewing a cloud of embers into the air.

"Remember us Mike. We will always be with you!" Golden Freddy called before the ceiling collapsed onto the stage, burying Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Golden Freddy.

Sprinting, he narrowly avoided being hit by a flaming piece of ceiling tile. He crashed through the glass doors, shattering them.

A trickle of warm blood ran down his face. He kept running until he tripped and fell. He rolled two times before coming to a stop.

He pulled himself into a sitting position. Looking back at the restaurant, the glow of the orange, reds and yellows illuminated the night. A sudden burst of embers floating up into the sky signified that something had collapsed. The smoke billowed up into the heavens, black against the starry night.

In the distance, Mike heard the blaring of sirens. Pulling his knees to his chin, he felt the trickle of tears running down his face.

He sat there and kept crying, for the fact that he had lost not just his job, but also his friends.

No, they had been more than friends.

They had been family.

* * *

 **Well guys, I hope you enjoyed! I plan on wrapping things up with an Epilogue. I hope you are not mad at me, but like all good things, they must come to an end.**

 **In the future, I do plan on writing a new story, whether or not it is a squeal to this one or not, it all depends on reader popularity.**

 **Anyway, I will post the Epilogue on the 30th, and I will see you all then!**

 **-Scriptorem stilis**


	20. Epilogue

**A/N Hey guys! I am SO sorry for delaying the release of this! I have been busy with homework and 4-H, and only now, with a few minutes to spare, can I finally give you guys the final part of this story! Well, I guess it is time to respond to some reviews for the last time!**

 **Bikerboy, I know how you feel. And the fnaf stories seem to be less popular now. But, those who still are here are more than likely fans that will stay with the franchise, even after its fame has dwindled. I will look into your story, when I get some free time!**

 **Weetaz07, I am glad you enjoyed this story! But alas, all things, good or bad, will come to an end. I hope you will enjoy this Epilogue, and that if I write a new story, that you will enjoy it as well!**

 **Anyway guys, I hope all of you readers enjoyed this, and that you leave your opinions in the reviews. I always loved reading them!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Scriptorem stilis**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

 **There will always be another time**

It did not take long for the local fire department to arrive. But in the end, they needed the assistance of three other departments to get the blaze under control.

The firemen were rolling the hoses up and placing them on the trucks. Mike sat in the back off an Ambulance, with a blanket draped over his shoulders. The cut on his face had been bandaged, and physically he was A-OK. But, Mike was anything but that.

Earlier, the fire chief had asked him what had happened. But Mike didn't answer. He was still getting over the fact that he had lost his best friends.

"Excuse me, Mr. Schmidt?" A tentative voice from the entrance to the ambulance called.

"Hmm?" Mike mumbled, looking up at the speaker.

"Earlier, you were unable to answer the questions we had asked you. I understand that you are probably still recovering from it. But, if it is necessary we know what happened in there, what started the fire," The man questioned.

He was wearing the heavy jacket and pants of a fire fighter, with the big black rubber boots. His face was blackened by the smoke, but his bright blue eyes contrasted with the grime.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Mike said, before coughing.

"Why would I not understand, Mr. Schmidt?"

"Please don't call me Mr. Schmidt. That was my father. I am just Mike,"

"Well Mike," the chief continued, "We need to know if this was some accident, or an act of arson,"

Mike took in a deep breathe. Sighing, he looked the chief in the eye.

"It was premeditated, that much I am certain of,"

"How so? What happened?"

With that, Mike explained the events that transpired after he spotted the man in the golden rabbit suite in the main hall.

"So, this, man, Dave. You killed him?"

"No," Mike said, "The spring locks in the suite had not been properly secured. I had hit him, and they went off,"

The fire chief scratched at his chin, deep in thought.

"Why do you think this Dave would attack Freddy's?"

"Hell if I know. But he not only attacked the animatronics, but he tried to kill me. Twice. The first time was in the parking lot on Sunday. He had shot at me with a gun. You know about the second time, for I have told you about it,"

"Mike, I will believe your story once we have proof that such a thing did happen. Anyway, I believe that someone is here to pick you up,"

A man came up behind the fire chief.

He was wearing a lavender suite with a purple striped tie.

"Hello Mike! I am so glad you are ok, my boy! If only the same were true for my restaurant," Mr. Fazbear said sadly.

"Well, I will leave you two to it. We have to begin going through the rubble to try and find out what started this blaze,"

"And if we find anything, we will contact you immediately, Mr. Fazbear," The chief stated before walking off.

Mike stepped out of the ambulance.

"I am so sorry, sir. I didn't do my job. I should have been watching the cameras. If I had, I would've seen him," Mike apologized.

"We all make mistakes, Mike. Don't beat yourself up about it,"

With that, the two of them walked away from the ruins.

Giving one final glance at the pizzeria, Mike got into the car with Mr. Fazbear. Pulling out of the parking lot, they drove back to the Fazbear estate.

All was finally over, yet echos of screams forever will last for Mike.

* * *

One Hour Earlier

Through the building wall of flame, Foxy saw Mike lunge at Dave. The sounds of struggling came over roar of the inferno that raged in front of him.

Feeling a tug, he was pulled to the back of the cove.

"I don't want to die!" Mary whimpered, staring up at him.

"Nay, lass. We ain't going to die," Foxy replied, stroking her head.

Pulling her close, he could feel his shoulder getting soaked as she cried. He was fighting back the waterworks as well.

They had had so much. Now, it was all coming to an end.

The memories of when he first met her played through his head. He smiled at the memory of the two of them play fighting in front of a transfixed audience of children.

How we wished they could have performed for them one last time.

"Well, t'is it," Mary said, barely audiable.

With a loud crack, a beam fell mere inches from them.

"Mary, I have somthin' I need to ask ye,"

"Aye, what be it?"

Foxy, going onto one knee, produced a small box from a pocket in his trousers.

"Anne Dieu-le-veut, if ye were able, would ye wish to sail the seven seas by me side?"

"Aye!" She answered, tears rolling down her cheek.

"I just wish that we could have lived together, happily, performing for the wee ones,"

The walls cracked beside them, spilling dust on them.

"Well Foxy, I guess this will be good bye," Mary said.

The tears ran down her face.

"Aye, lass. T'was an honor to get to know ye," Foxy stated.

"Like was, Cap'n," Mary replied as she grabbed his good hand.

"There will always be another time," Foxy said.

Just after he finished, the roof above them collapsed, burying them in a flaming heap of debris.

 **The End**

* * *

 **A/N Well guys, I am not going to lie to you. MANY tears were shed whilst I was writing this. It is sad to have ended this story, but, I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did writing it for you guys!**


End file.
